The Wild King
by hawkeye89891
Summary: Thorin has been missing ever since the battle of the five armies. Fili had to step up to become King. But no one gives up hope on finding Thorin. Many miles away, there is a small, thin creature that has escaped from Orcs and Wargs. Wild, frightened, starving and prone to fits of anger, this sorry state of a being is making it's way towards the mountain.
1. Memories, Eagles and Kings

Fili sighed, looking out onto the wide world from the ramparts of Erebor wondering many things. He was now King and his brother was the new crowned prince. It shouldn't be like this. It should be that his uncle Thorin was here.

But he wasn't.

Everyone looked of course, for hours, days, then weeks, then months. No sign of him. Fili wasn't there when Thorin had gone missing from then. It had been a heavy blow for friends and family, no one wanted to accept what was going on in the back of their minds. No one wanted to accept that fate. Fili turned round and smiled a bit, seeing his brother walk over to him.

Kili said nothing but looked out before speaking up. "Do you think he's still alive brother?" Fili opened and closed his mouth, before he nodded. "He will be and one day soon, he will come back to us."

Kili nodded. "Me and Dwalin are going searching later on. Also Bard and some of his men are looking." Fili nodded. "I wish I could go with you, but I have some matters to attend to." Kili nodded. "I understand." He turned and left to get ready. Fili watched a few moments later his brother and Dwalin riding out on ponies to begin the search again.

Many miles away from the mountain, a small skinny creature was huddled against the rain. He had scars on his bald head, some were rather deep, a slight stubble on his face. He clung to moldy bread, for it was the most important thing to him. His bare feet were tucked underneath him and his blanket which he used to cover himself didn't offer any protection against the wind or the rain.

His head snapped round as he heard howling. " _They are coming for me._ " The small creature whimpered, crawling inside the tree, hoping the rain will mask his scent. He held his breath as Wargs thundered past howling and barking. Silence soon grew over the forest again as he carefully poked his head out. His face was covered in scars, bruises and cuts. One eye was missing, now just a empty socket.

Carefully he stepped out and cried out as he slid down the bank in the mud, landing in a heap at the bottom. Looking around, he got up and limped away into the darkness of the trees.

Back towards the mountain, Kili had climbed a rocky outcrop looking round. As a archer, his vision was needed. Dwalin called up to him. "Can ya see anything lad?!" Kili looked round. There was nothing moving. "Nothing!" He sighed. "There's nothing." He said quietly to himself. He clambered down and walked over to Dwalin.

"I'm going to check by the river."  
"Kili, we've already checked-"  
"There was a storm last night! The river is swollen, something might…" He trailed off, looking away. Dwalin looked towards the river. "Come on then."

The two headed towards a river when suddenly Kili made his horse go into a run. Dwalin watched before he quickly followed. "What is it?!" Kili didn't answer as he jumped down, diving into the river, chasing after something. He grabbed it and pulled it out, walking over. "I-It's uncle's belt.."

Dwalin took it and looked round. "Thorin!" He called. Kili did the same. But after a few minutes, there was nothing. Kili held onto the belt. "This could mean.. He's still alive." Dwalin looked at him. Could he really be alive? He nodded and led the young prince back. "Aye lad, he could be."

Back in the forest, the creature had found a small cave to nestle in and sat there quietly eating his bread, looking round. It was silent, except for a few birds singing after the rain. He listened to them, forgetting what birds had sounded like after in that place. He shook his head, not wanting to remember. The day seemed to be fair as he hurried out and down the slope where he could see a meadow.

Stopping at the borderline of trees, he looked round and listened. He quietly walked out, stopping every now and then and listened, before he quickly crossed it. He didn't like being in open ground and made for the safety of the trees. He was unaware of being watched. High above him, a eagle flew, one of the great eagles and it had seen the creature move with ease.

It turned flying off north, beating it's great wings, for it knew the creature was no orc nor goblin. The small creature below stopped after he reached the end of the trees, looking at his ankle. He still had a chain wrapped around it, which had carved it's way into the flesh and was now infected. He seemed to watch with fascination as a few maggots crawled around in the wound.

Suddenly, and without warning, a passion of fury over took him and he attacked his own ankle, disgusted by the sight. This went on for a few minute before he stopped, not wanting to look. He paused and covered his mouth, wondering who or what might have heard him. He got up and quickly limped away, leaving a small amount of blood behind. He looked up with a wide eye as a large eagle flew over. He covered his ears as it cried.

Back at Ererbor, everyone was gathered, looking at Thorin's belt. Fili stared at it. "This could mean he is still alive. But also it could mean…"  
"Don't say it." Kili snapped. Fili looked at him. "Kili, this could have been washed away some weeks ago and taken a while to get here."  
"Yes, but it doesn't mean he is dead!"

Silence grew in the room as Kili left, slamming the door behind him. Fili sat down, rubbing his head as no one spoke. Ori gave a cry though as a large shape flew past the window. Everyone was on their feet in a minute, before Kili rushed back in. "It's a eagle!"

 **************************************************************************************************************  
 **Please enjoy this! And please review if you do! Thank you very much! More chapters on the way!**


	2. Rescue, Names and Hope

The dwarves hurried outside and all skidded to a stop. Bombur as usual came last and bumped into Balin, making the others fall hard. Kili blew the hair out of his face and looked up at the eagle, which was perched on the edge of the ramparts. He carefully got up as the eagle eyed them carefully, as though studying them.

"Does.. Anyone speak eagle?" Dwalin said, watching the bird. Fili stepped forward and gulped, before bowing to the bird. "I am not sure you can understand me great eagle, but I assume you came here-" The eagle cried out loudly before letting go of the stone and flying off the way it came. The dwarves stood there, too shocked to speak.

Meanwhile, now clear of the forest and away from everything, the skinny creature was perched on a rock, looking round whilst at his feet was a rabbit he had caught. He looked down, probing his fingers through it's inside and eating the meat raw. He had gotten use to such things and now, he wasn't sick. He could see a large mountain ahead of him, he knew he should go there. Leaving a carcass, he said off.

He had a odd gait in his walk, slightly hunched over, hands near his chest, his foot with the bad ankle turned in. It had been broken and set like that. He stopped every now and then looking around before carrying on. After a while traveling, he stopped on another rock, enjoying the warmth of it. It was silent and he was able to collect his thoughts, what remained of them...

 _"Get him to work." A orc ordered another one. Their prisoner was hauled off by his long hair to work in the mud pits where the mud was used in construction. "And get that hair off him!" The prisoner now struggled and cried out. "No please!" He screamed, feeling the knife cut through his hair as his body twitched as his hair was shaven and he was tossed into the mud pit to work. He lay there, wondering if he could drown in the filth, but he was hauled up and forced to work._

 _At the end of the day, he was exhausted, he was placed back into his cell, laying on the floor, still caked in mud. He_ _whimpered, touching his head and winced, feeling only a short fuzz growing there. He looked over as he saw a small mouse. Carefully he put his finger out. The small creature sniffed him and seemed to know he needed comfort, letting him gently stroke his fur, before he ran off._

 _The man looked up as three orcs entered. "Master says we can have our fun with you. Get those clothes off him.."_

He shook his head and whimpered. "Stop it. No more. Stop it." He banged his head, rocking back and fourth. He failed to notice a Warg behind him. He gasped as he heard a twig snapped and turned round, seeing it. He struggled to move as the Warg ran towards him and jumped, mouth open. The man let out a cry as he was lifted up into the air by a eagle. He screamed, but couldn't move, and then screamed again as it dropped him. He then landed with a soft thud onto it's back. He clung to it, shaking wondering what had just happened and didn't dare move.

Back at Erebor, Balin was speaking to the king. "What do you think it meant Fili?"  
"I don't know. It felt like… The eagle was studying us, as though trying to work out what we were." Balin nodded. "Yes. I wish I knew why." Fili nodded. "Has there.. Been any more developments by the river yet?"

Balin shook his head sadly. "None my king.. Bard himself looked, but nothing of yet." Fili nodded. "Thank you my friend." Balin bowed and left. Fili sighed and watching his friend go. "Oh Thorin.. Where are you?" He asked to himself.

The eagle suddenly dipped, beginning it's descent and beat it's great wings before landing. The creature looked round before he gently let go and slid down, landing on his backside. The eagle looked at him before it beat it's great wings and took off again. He watched it go, before standing up and looking round, he managed a smile when he saw the bird had left him in front of the lonely mountain as his hands shook in excitement, banging off his chest before he began to walk towards it.

A dwarf hurried inside to the king. "My king!" Fili looked up, he was having a discussion with his brother. "Yes Dragnak? What's wrong?"

"The eagle from earlier, landed and dropped something or someone off. They are heading towards the mountain." Fili stood as well as Kili. "Come brother, we must meet our strange guest."  
"Perhaps Bilbo?" Kili ventured. Fili shook his head. "I doubt it. We would have word first."  
"Gandalf?" Fili shook his head again. "No, same with Bilbo."  
"You don't think?"

Fili stopped him. "Kili.. I.. I don't know, alright? It would be very **_very_** unlikely."  
"But there's still a chance?"  
Fili sighed. "Yes. Come." The great doors opened and Fili was confronted by a emaciated creature huddled on the stone bridge, biting his hands. Fili ordered the guards away. Kili frowned. "It is just a boy.." Fili walked forward. "May we be of some assistance child?" He frowned, seeing the injuries. "Kili, fetch Oin." Kili paused before he nodded, hurrying off.

Fili watched the creature. It had scars all over it's head, so much so that the hair would never regrow properly. Three fingers from his left hand was missing, it was clad in a blanket, but nothing else. It's feet were worse. Both bare, one of which had a infection. Fili winced as he watched flies buzz into the wound, but the boy appeared to feel nothing.

Fili bent down and looked at him. "Hello?" The creature didn't look up, rocking back and fourth. "Master."  
"What? I am not your master child.." "Not child!" There was a growl that escaped him. Fili had to smile a bit, he had faced down dwarfilings more fierce than this. "Do you know your name?"

The boy rocked back and fourth. "No name. Orc master don't have name." Fili frowned. This child had been hurt by Orcs and used for.. He didn't like to think for what. "Can you stand?"

"Stand yes." Fili gasped as he stood. "You are a dwarf!" The dwarf now shrunk back. "No shouting. Only shout when angry." Fili frowned. "I am sorry. I am Fili, King of Erebor. My brother, Kili has come to fetch the healer."

The dwarf pointed at mountain. "Home. Me." Fili frowned. "Erebor is.. Your home? Please, tell me your name." The dwarf growled again and finally looked up, making Fili reel back in shock, for under the blood, grime, tears and scars was the face of his uncle.

"Th-Thorin?" Thorin made no answer, before he stepped forward. "F-Fi.. Filll.." He struggled and cried out, landing against his nephew. Fili caught him.

Work inside the mountain stopped as everyone watched Fili walk in, his uncle lay in his arms, resting against his nephew's chest. Fili walked, staring ahead as his uncle trembled. Kili rushed over and stopped. "Is that.."

"Kili, help me with him." Fili's voice was but a whisper. Kili helped Oin and Dwalin who all three hurried off to the medical rooms. Fili watched them go and looked at the other dwarfs. "Don't you all have work to be doing?" He demanded. The dwarves bowed and hurried off. Fili then rushed off to the medical rooms.

Thorin was alive. He was alive, that was all that mattered.


	3. Bandages, names and Wizards

Talk was buzzing round the mountain of Thorin's return and the state he was in. Inside the medical rooms, Thorin's screams could be heard as Oin, Kili, Fili and Dwalin held him down. Oin frowned. "He's got a fight in him." Kili yelped as his uncle's broken foot came up, colliding with his face. "You're telling me."

"That's good, isn't it?" Fili asked, holding his uncle's arm. Oin looked at him. "Sometimes." He looked at the wounds. "He's emaciated, beaten… His left eye is missing as well as some fingers. Might have internal.. Fili, come here and hold him down whilst I prepare a sleeping potion." Fili nodded and hurried round. Thorin screamed and glared at them, not realizing who they were, screaming at them in black speech. Fili winced at the words.

"Oin?! What's he saying?" Oin only shook his head, bringing something back over and forcing Thorin to drink it. The king struggled and then fell silent. Dwalin breathed in heavily. "Well, this is a bit better…" They looked over their king's body. Every rib could be counted. Bruises, cuts, scars and brand marks could be seen all over his body. Oin looked at the ankle and frowned. "Fili, pass me them pliers over there."

Fili gulped, but nodded, handed them to him. He took a step back when Oin took the chain out and pus leaked out, letting out a horrid smell. Oin put some gauze on it and wrapped it. "This foot needs to be broken again for me to fix it. Dwalin?" Dwalin looked at him, before he nodded. He looked at the brothers. "Look away lads." Fili pulled Kili close to him and they both whimpered as they heard a crack.

Oin set to work, fixing it. He looked at where Thorin's eye used to be. "I cannot do anything about this." He put a bandage over it. Once he was finished, Thorin's body was covered in bandages near enough, he was carefully dressed and placed on a bed. Fili looked at his brother. "No matter what, stay with him." Kili nodded. "I will."

Fili sighed. "The council has arrived, hearing the news, I must deal with them. Dwalin?" Dwalin nodded and followed. Kili watched his uncle whilst Oin cleared up. "Do you think he will live Oin?" Oin looked at him and nodded. "He is the line of Durin, like yourself. He will survive." Kili nodded and looked at his uncle quietly.

Later, Thorin woke up and frowned, not being able to move. He looked at his hands and frowned, seeing the bandages and looked up as Kili walked in. Kili hurried over. "Uncle. It's me! It's Kili." Thorin watched him. " _ **Vok**_ " He growled at him. Kili frowned, he knew what that word was. "Yes, we are dwarves, but please.. Don't use that language."

Thorin frowned and managed to sit up with Kili's help. Kili sighed. "You're home now, safe with us." Thorin tilted his head. "Safe.. Home?" Kili sighed. of course, Thorin wouldn't have known safe for a while now. "Yes. No more pain. Safe." Thorin nodded and then winced, making his head hurt. "Safe with dwarf." He pointed at Kili.

Kili smiled a bit. "Yes. My name is Kili." If he had to be like this to help his uncle, so be it. "Kili." Thorin watched. "Kili.. Dwarf. Kili dwarf." Kili laughed. "Yes. I suppose I am. You, are Thorin." Thorin bit his lip for a moment. "Thorin, dwarf." Kili grinned. "Yes! That's the one!" He was wondering if to tell him about the others, though it might be a bit too much. Thorin growled as the door opened and Fili walked in.

"It's alright." Kili soothed. "That is just my brother. Fili." Thorin stopped and looked at Fili. Fili sat down on a chair. "Hello Uncle." Throin frowned, now a bit confused. He tapped his chest. "Thorin dwarf." Fili smiled and looked at his brother. "I see you have become his teacher." He looked back at his uncle. "How are you feeling?"

Thorin knew this one, the orcs had asked him many times. "Feel nothing. Orcs said **_Foshnu_**." Kili frowned and looked at his brother. Fili shrugged. "What does that mean Thorin?" Thorin groaned and tapped his head. "Not.. feel anything. Orcs said **_Foshnu!_** **"** He rocked back and fourth, getting annoyed and one of his anger fits took over and he started scratching his arms.

Kili stopped him. "No uncle! stop!" Thorin pushed him out of the way, screaming. " ** _Foshnu! Aath! Akhoth! Az!"_** He finally stopped, curled up in a corner, crying as Kili and Fili redid the bandages. "What did he say?"

"He said, baby, dog, yes sir and kill." A familiar voice came out. Kili and looked round. There was Gandalf. Fili got up and hurried over. "Gandalf!" Gandalf smiled. "Yes, I am here. I must say Fili, you do make a striking King." Fili blushed a bit, but then shook his head. "Thorin was found but…" Gandalf nodded and walked over.

Thorin looked at him and frowned. "Not.. Dwarf." Gandalf laughed. "No, I am not. I am Gandalf the grey Thorin Oakenshield. You are though and lucky to be alive." Kili looked at Gandalf. "That was black speech, why is he saying it?"

"He was most likely taught it during his enslavement and it moments of stress, he reverts back to it. But it should go in time. He needs help to reintroduce himself into dwarfish society." Fili nodded, walking back over. "We have a army of people behind us, willing to help." Gandalf nodded. "Excellent, now, I have to talk to you Fili, since at the moment, you are still the king of this mountain." Fili nodded and left with Gandalf.

Gandalf shut the door and looked at Fili gravely. "Did he have any stab wounds on him, any black in color?" Fili frowned. "Like Kili's leg wound? No, none that we could see." Gandalf nodded. "I believe, with time and help, your uncle will return to himself. I think Kili is doing wonderful with him already." Fili smiled as they walked towards the throne.

"He is, he managed to calm uncle down." Gandalf nodded. "Perhaps it is because of his looks. Kili looks more like Thorin and this might be a comfort to him." Fili nodded. "I can see what you are on about." Gandalf nodded. "I will return in a month." Fili nodded and turned, seeing Balin going towards the room and turned. "Gandalf I-" He stopped.

He was gone.


	4. Meetings, home and chairs

Over the next few days, Thorin stayed in bed as Kili brought a different dwarf each day to meet him. Thorin lay there with interest. At first, he didn't want to and he ended with more bruised fingers and Kili a black eye. But on the third day, he was much better behaved. Kili had taken it in his pride to care for his uncle and Fili was grateful for the help.

Kili was watching him, waiting for Bombur to come in. "Don't pick at it!" He scolded. It felt strange, scolding his uncle. Thorin stopped and put his hands down from his ankle, which was currently healing. "No feeling pain." Kili sighed. "I know, but if you touch it, it will become nasty."

Thorin scowled, but said nothing. He looked up as Bombur walked in. He smiled and bowed at Thorin. Thorin watched, then remembered what Kili had told him and bowed his head. He noticed something in Bombur's hand and reached out. Kili laughed. "More treats from the kitchen?" Bombur shrugged. "I thought he might be hungry." He gave them to Thorin, who snatched and inspected the contents, nibbling on the biscuits.

He liked this dwarf. A lot.

Since meeting some of the other dwarves, Thorin made his own judgements. He liked Balin and had to restrain himself from grabbing the dwarf's beard. It looked so soft! Dwalin on the other hand, looked a bit terrifying. But after saving Thorin from a fall during a fit of anger and calming him down, Thorin had moved closer to him. Gloin s far had said nothing, but sat there, looking at his son, Gimli in a picture.

Thorin watched. "Who's that? Little dwarf." Gloin smiled. "My wee lad, Gimli." Thorin looked at him and frowned. "Little dwarf Gimli." Thorin despised Oin and his visits for obvious reasons. He had met Ori who had given him paper and pencils, which Thorin rather enjoyed, gettings things out of his head.

Nori made him laugh, showing him small things, usually followed by a shout and then Nori running off. Dori was a mother hen to anyone younger than him. Thorin never said it, but he secretly loved it.

Outside, Fili was looking out the window sadly. His mother would be here in two days and wondered what would happen when she saw her brother. Sighing, he walked back to the throne. Balin walked up and smiled. "How are you holding up laddie?"

"Oh I'm fine Balin. Just… Been really confusing these past few days. Do you think Thorin remembers us, or anything?"  
"He might, in time. But he is alive."  
"Yes. That is all that matters."

Fili nodded. "Kili proposed that we might get him out of that room, for a while at least, what do you think?" Balin thought for a moment. "It will be up to Thorin." Fili nodded and sat on the throne, quietly thinking. Back in the room, Bombur had left and Thorin was laying on the bed, but propped up, looking out the window.

Kili watched him. "What are you thinking about?" Thorin turned his head and looked at him. "L-Lots of things. Nasty things. _**Mokh**_ " Kili sighed. "What does that mean? Mokh?"

"Home. But… Not know what home is."  
"Home is where you feel safe. It's where… You come running in and your mother is standing by the door, the sunshine on her face and she's smiling. Home is waking up and feeling safe and warm. Good food and good company. That's home and that is where you are now." He looked at his uncle and smiled, seeing him now asleep. Kili gently pulled a blanket over him and sat in the chair, waiting for him to wake.

Later, Thorin woke up and looked round, sitting up. Kili was there, snoozing slightly. Thorin winced as he sat up, looking round. Yes, he was still at home. "Kili Dwarf." Kili jerked awake and walked over. "Ahh hello Uncle."

"Sorry." Kili frowned. "Sorry for what? Oh.. It doesn't matter." He pulled a chord and Dori and Oin entered. Thorin whimpered. "I-I'm sorry, please.. No pain." Kili steadied him. "It's okay, everyone has accidents." He looked at the two. "Help me with him." They carefully lifted Thorin up as Kili worked quickly, changing the sheet. "There."

Thorin breathed in heavily, looking at his hands. He looked up as no beatings came. This was strange. Oin looked at some of his injuries. "His lungs are better. How about you go out for a bit?" Thorin watched him. "Out… Side?"

"Yes. I'll be with you, don't worry. We have a chair of wheels for you."  
"Can walk outside." For a moment, there was the old Thorin. Defiant. Kili laughed. "When your ankle is better and you are stronger."

Thorin frowned. "Strong now. Not weak. Not **_dåg_**.. Child." Kili rolled his eyes. He was as stubborn as his uncle. "You can either stay here or, I tai you outside in the fresh air." Thorin finally agreed and was taken out by his nephew in the chair that Bofur often made for older dwarves. He curled up in the thick blanket, looking around.

Kili sighed as they made it outside. "There, much better, don't you think uncle?" Thorin nodded, looking around shakily. "Not safe."  
"Oh you are safe here. We have guards here to keep watch and I'm a archer." Thorin sat up. "Ar.. Archer?"

"Yes, it means…" He trailed off then changed the subject. "Do you feel that breeze? Spring is coming." Thorin lifted his head and smiled a bit. "Nice spring." Kili nodded and looked around. "Fili!"

Fili waved, walking over with two guards. "Hello brother. Thorin! It is good to see you out here. Are you feeling well?" Thorin nodded. "Yes, get better with spring.. breeze." Fili laughed. Thorin looked down.

"Oh I do not laugh at you uncle. I see Kili is a wonderful teacher." He hugged his brother. "Thank you Kili." Kili smiled. "I am glad to do so." Thorin watched before laughing, though it came out more like a cough. Oin looked at him. "I think that is enough for today."

"But he has only just got out!" Kili whined. Thorin frowned. "Inside now? Outside better."  
"You will have more of the outside when you get stronger." Oin told him. Kili nodded. "I suppose. Come Uncle, you still have to meet Bofur."

"No treats?" Thorin asked, snuggling into the blankets. Kili thought. "I'm not sure, we will see." Fili walked with them. "What about Bifur?" Kili looked at him. "I'm sure he will be fine."

"Yes, but how will uncle do?"  
"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Thorin lay there, half listening as he watched the mountain. Yes, this was home. He was safe.


	5. Scars, breakfast and family

The following day, Thorin woke up and looked round. Kili was still asleep. Taking a moment, he stretched out and pushed himself up, looking out the window. It was still slightly dark outside and he could still see some stars out and about.

Thorin reached up and touched the window, pulling his hand back when it opened. He smiled a bit, feeling the breeze on his face. "Nice.." He whispered.

He heard a cough behind him and he turned round and whimpered, seeing Dwalin there with the chair. Dwalin smiled at him. "Easy Thorin, I thought I would take over, seeing as your nephew is still asleep." Thorin watched him and looked at the chair. "I.. I go outside Dwalin Dwarf?"

Dwalin chuckled. "Aye, we can go outside, the sun will be getting up soon and from outside it is wonderful to watch."  
"Oin dwarf said have to get better, but… I am strong." Dwalin nodded and walked over helping Thorin up. "I know you are, but we all need help sometimes." He put Thorin in the chair and pushed him outside.

Thorin looked round, the wind blowing onto his face. Dwalin smiled and looked into the distance. "The sun will be rising soon." He looked as Thorin sat there, watching and waiting, he frowned, seeing the scars on his head, his missing eye and fingers. If he ever found the foul beasts that done this, he would have his revenge, by Durin's beard.

His hair would hardly regrow, such were the scars on his head. There was a patch where his eye was missing and also, there were scars on his neck, and Dwalin had seen metal things removed. He frowned a bit, remembering Thorin with bits of metal sticking out of his skin, much like the orcs do. They had tried to make him into one of them.

Thorin pointed. "L-Look, The sun is waking up." Dwalin nodded and smiled. "Aye that it is." The sun peeked over the mountains, casting a pinkish glow onto the mountain. Thorin leaned back, enjoying the warmth of it. "Outside is nice." Dwalin nodded and heard Kili shouting. "Come on, we don't want to worry him."

Thorin scowled, but stayed silent. Kili rushed over, still in his night shirt. "There you are! I was worried." He smiled. "Did Dwalin go and take you to see the sunrise?" Thorin nodded. "I like it." Kili smiled. "I'm glad. Now, how about we both get dressed and then some breakfast?"

Thorin nodded. Since arriving back, he had only his own night shirt and his other garments whilst new clothes were made for him and he had yet to see him. Soon, once Kili was dressed, he showed Thorin his new clothes. A blue undershirt, a cloak, dark trousers and a padded blue shirt with silver buttons. Kili put them in Thorin's lap. "What do you think?"

Thorin touched the clothes carefully. "Th-… Mine?" His voice broke. Kili smiled sadly. "Yes, and you can have more if you want. Fili ordered you a whole new wardrobe." Thorin gulped as tears ran down his face. "Wh-why do nice things f-… for _**Aath**_? D-Dog." Thorin corrected himself. Kili winced. "You are not a dog, nor any other foul thing those creatures put into your head."

Thorin looked up. "You are Thorin. A dwarf. Our uncle." Kili continued. "And you are loved." Thorin blinked. Loved? He hadn't felt that in what seemed like a age. Kili smiled. "Now, let's get you dressed." He aided his uncle into dressing. "There, much better."

"No more old clothes?"  
"No, we'll get rid of them." Thorin nodded and curled into the cloak. "Hungry now. Want food." Kili nodded and helped his uncle into the chair, taking him to the royal quarters. Fili was already there, having his breakfast. He looked up as Kili and Thorin came in.

He smiled and walked over. "Good morning. Uncle, I see that Kili gave you your new clothes, do you like them?" Thorin nodded. "Yes, l-love new clothes, thank you" He bowed his head at his nephew. Fili smiled and also bowed. "Come, we'll eat breakfast, before Kili finishes it all!"

Kili looked round, half eating a sweet roll. "Hey.. 'um 'ungree." Fili rolled his eyes and aided his uncle into sitting in a chair. Thorin looked round at the food, waiting. Fili looked at him. "Have whatever you want."

Thorin bit his lip and looked round. He carefully took some stuff onto his plate, holding it close as he ate, his body tense. Fili went to speak, but Kili stopped him. "Leave him be."

After breakfast, which Thorin enjoyed and didn't want to leave so snatched a few rolls into his pocket, he went to meet someone very special. Dis had arrived a day early. She was talking to Balin. "How is he?"

"He's alive. Kili and Fili have been a great help to him, you should be proud of them m'lady. He… May or may not know you." She nodded and turned as the door opened. Fili walked over to her and hugged her. "Mother, how was your journey?"

"It was fine, how are you?"  
"A little overworked, but well." Kili walked over with Thorin. Dis watched and looked at her brother, who watched with uncertainty. Kili hugged his mother, before pulling away. Dis walked over. Thorin moved back in his chair.

She knelt down. "Hello Thorin."  
"Hello? who… Who you? Not see face…" Dis bit her lip. "My-My name is Dis. I am Fili and Kili's mother. You.. Your sister." Thorin watched her frowning. He sat up, reaching up and touching her face. Fili, Kili and Balin watched on hopeful. Thorin looked around her face. "L-l… Little fawn…" Dis laughed and touched Thorin's scarred face and nodded. "Yes Thorin, it is me."

The boys looked at Balin who smiled, whilst crying. "It… It was his pet name for Dis because she.. she was smaller than usual growing up, he called her l-little fawn." Dis smiled. "I always will be to him."

Thorin smiled at his family. Family. That was a new one.


	6. Boots, Anger and toys

It was a day after Dis' arrival to Erebor. Thorin was meeting with other dwarves today and most importantly, Bifur. He was sitting up on the bed when Bifur came in. He used a gesture of hand movements and a language Thorin couldn't remember. Dis was with him, giving Kili a rest. "He says it's good to see you again."

Thorin nodded, looking at the blade, breathing heavily. "Oh, that's a axe. He got it after killing a orc." Thorin watched him. "O-Orc killed by by axe dwarf?" Dis nodded. "Yes, it was." Thorin nodded and whimpered, curling up as Bifur walked over. Bifur bowed to him before leaving. Thorin clung to Dis' arm. "He… He strange for… for my head."

"What do you mean?"  
"He… strange. Nice, but strange and… makes my head hurt to try and think what to say to him. Talks funny." Dis snorted a bit. "Maybe to you, but he is caring and loving in his own way."  
"Looks scary."  
"He's a warrior. He's supposed to be scary." Thorin frowned, he had to agree on that one.

Dis smiled and got her brother relaxed. "Oh! I almost forgot. Ori made these for you." She pulled out a box and presented a soft pair of leather boots. Oin said it would be better for his feet to have something soft. Thorin tooked them, looking inside of them and sniffing them, before he looked at his feet. "My.. My boots?"

"Yes! Do you need some help? Oin says you can wear them now." Thorin nodded and put his feet out like a child. Dis laughed and got up, helping her brother, doing them up. "There you go."

Thorin looked at them and smiled. He wiggled his toes and grinned. They were _his_ and his alone! "I want to walk in new boots now." He wiggled off the bed, helped by Dis as he stood up.

He looked down at his feet as they curled inwards. Dis carefully straightened his feet. They felt wonderful on his feet, but at the same time strange as he had only been use to going bare foot for months. He lifted his leg up and moved forward. Slowly and clumsily at first, but after a few steps, he managed to fine tune the art of it.

Dis smiled and soon Thorin reached the other side of the room. He whimpered a bit and Dis brought him down into the chair with the wheels. "I think that is enough for one day." Thorin frowned. "Not.. Not weak! Can.. Can keep up, can do it!" He got up, breathing heavily and moved his arm away when Dis touched him.

"N-No! Not weak, can do work! Can fight… I strong!" He cried out as he fell forward. Dis rang the bell for Oin. Oin soon came running along with Kili and Dwalin. Thorin screamed at them as he was picked up and placed on the bed. "Not weak! G-Get off!" He tossed and turned. Dwalin held him still as Oin prepared a sleeping potion, who he gave to Thorin.

Thorin whimpered and soon fell asleep. Dwalin let go of him as Oin checked for any other injuries. "Small bruising, but nothing serious." Kili frowned. "Why is he trying to prove himself?"

"Because it has kept him alive, Kili." Dwalin said, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching his old friend. "If he was weak, they would have killed him. Thorin stayed alive because he was strong. Now, he thinks he has to prove that to us. He is testing us lad, it will pass." Kili nodded and frowned, laving going to tell his brother.

Later, Thorin woke up. He looked round, seeing his sister. "What happened?" Dis looked up. "Oh.. You fell asleep. How are you feeling?" Thorin nodded and then gasped, sitting up, pushing the pain in his head away and sighed. His boots were still there. "Want to walk again now."

Dis sighed. "Alright, but not too much." Thorin nodded. This time, he done much better, stopping every now and then and finally made it out of his bed chambers. Kili spotted him. "Uncle! Look at you!" Thorin smiled, slowly making his way over to him. He smiled. "New boots. Mine." He added, looking at Kili. Kili smiled. "Hey, I got my boots."

Thorin looked. "Like mine. F-f.. fili dwarf has… Has big ones…" Kili laughed. "So did you once, but these ones are much better." Thorin bit his lip. "O-Oh, I… I like my new boots!" He added, incase everyone thought he wasn't grateful. Kili nodded. "How about we go for a walk and look round?"

Thorin nodded. Dis smiled and went to finish her rest. Kili waited for Thorin to catch up once in a while. They spied Bofur, pushing a cart of wooden carvings. Kili waved, catching the toymaker's attention. "Morning Bofur! Off to the see the dwarflings?"

"Aye, birthday parties." he turned and looked at Thorin. "You alright there Thorin?" Thorin didn't answer, looking at the toys with interest, running his hands over them. "Very… Nice." Bofur smiled. "Well thank you." He bowed to him. "Say, here you go."

He handed Thorin a small carved wooden goat that moved it's head. Thorin smiled happily and turned, walking away with it. Kili smiled. "Thank you Bofur." He hurried after his uncle.


	7. Memories, Snow dwarf and brotherhood

The following week brought cold weather to the mountain and one day, it woke to find itself covered in snow. Thorin was getting his injuries checked by Oin, something he detested. He groaned loudly when Oin looked under the bandages. "Does it still hurt?" Thorin frowned and looked at Kili for advice. Kili bit his lip. "You don't always have to be brave."

When he had been with the Orc's, if he showed any sign of pain, he would get beaten more or starved. After three weeks, he stopped making noises when he was hurt, proving to them he was strong and could take it, being submissive, but defiant at the same time.

Thorin nodded and looked at Oin. "Small hurt." Oin nodded. "Well, it's healing just fine, another week or two, all the injuries should have healed over." Thorin watched him go and looked at Kili. "I.. Brave then?"

Kili nodded. "Yes, you were. Hey look! It's snowing again." Thorin turned and looked out the window, watching the flakes fall. He frowned, remembering the snow when he had been caught...

 _"Make him work outside today." One Orc said. Thorin whimpered as he was dragged outside. He winced at the bright light outside before he was set to work, breaking rocks and then carrying them inside. This type of work had already deformed his shoulders, making large dents in the bone. The dents now were in the shape of long poles he carried on his shoulders. He was outside for many hours and winced as he looked at his left hand, three fingers had turned black._

 _A Orc came over and looked a his hand, taking a blade, cutting them off. Thorin winced, but didn't scream, he knew better than not to scream. His hand was bound up, before he was sent back to work with no proper clothing, just torn trousers, exposing his back to the harsh wind._

 _He kept working_ _until he felt like he couldn't move. He was then dragged back in and held in front of the fire for a few minutes. For those few minutes, Thorin closed his eye and let the heat wash over him, thinking he was some place warm and taken care of. He was then dragged back outside for more work. He looked at the mountains in the distance, how would he ever get over them and escape?_

Thorin whimpered at the memory, tapping the side of his head. Kili watched him. "Uncle? Are you alright?" Thorin nodded. "Yes… I.. I alright." Kili nodded and looked out the window. "There's Fili, most likely doing important business. Maybe we should go outside?"

Thorin frowned. "Ou-Outside to work?"

Kili frowned and then it dawned on him, the Orcs had made him work outside in the cold weather, no wonder it made Thorin uneasy.  
"Work? No, to.. Have fun, explore." Thorin watched him. "F-Fun in cold weather?" Kili nodded. "I can show you, you'll be perfectly safe." Thorin nodded.

He was taken out in his chair, when they made it outside, Thorin stood up, looking down at his feet which were covered in snow. He frowned as he couldn't feel the snow on his feet as he carefully moved forward, testing the soft ground, stamping on the snow sometimes, as though he was testing it's loyalty to keep him upright.

He had worked on ice and rocks and that always hurt and he always slipped. He couldn't remember going out on snow before. He rather liked it. Kili bounded over to his brother. Fili looked and smiled as the two guards stopped and then talked to him. He waved at their Uncle.

Thorin went to wave back, but with a small cry fell backwards and landed in the snow. Kili rushed over and helped him up. "Are you okay?" Thorin shivered and nodded. "Yes. What do… I now do?" The thick furs Kili found for him kept him warm and dry, but the shock made him shiver, thankfully for not too long. Kili looked round wondering what his uncle could do.

Snowballs? No, too dangerous, Thorin could actually attack them. Jumping in snow? Too frightening. Then, he had a idea.

"Well, we could build a snow dwarf?"  
"Snow dwarf? Real dwarf in snow?" Thorin looked round as though expecting dwarves to pop out of the snow. Kili smiled and had to hide his laugh. "No, watch." He took a snowball and began rolling it round, until it got to about the size of him and stopped, shaping it with his hands. "Okay, you want to try?"

Thorin looked and bent down, rolling a small ball, make a rather big hole at first with his hands, before he was pushing a lump of snow around.

It got bigger and he grunted with the effort before falling flat on his stomach. Kili helped him up and aided him in picking it up, putting it on his one and shaped it. Thorin watched and looked at Kili. "I.. I am right?"

"You done a great job Uncle, looks a bit like Fili actually." He laughed. "What does?" Fili said as he came over with two guards. Thorin whimpered, looking at the guards, moving away. "The snow dwarf, Thorin helped me."

"Really? That's great Uncle. The mustache is a bit odd." Thorin looked back at the snow dwarf and frowned. "I… Wrong now?"

"No no! Kili made it too short." His younger brother poked his tongue out at him and looked at Thorin. "It's perfect." Fii nodded. "Aye, a perfect snow dwarf to watch over Erebor.

Thorin nodded, feeling slightly better. Kili watched the weather coming in. "We should go in, more snow is on the way and it's turning colder." Fili nodded, they headed back inside, both helping Thorin when he got stuck in the snow. After loosing his warm cloak, Thorin was placed in his chair by the fire. Balin and Dwalin were there.

Kili flopped down. "I'm exhausted…" Balin chuckled and looked at Thorin, who was asleep in the chair by the fire. "So is he." Thorin mumbled in his sleep and turned in the chair at a odd angle. Dwalin got up and carefully moved him so he was more comfortable.  
"Do you… Do you think he'll ever be the same?"  
"That, I do not know laddie. What you have done so far with him is remarkable."

Dwalin nodded, sitting back down and sighed. "Aye, We're proud of ya lad." Kili smiled. "Do you think Uncle is, if he knows?"  
"Not sure if it is pride, but love is there."

Kili smiled and looked at his uncle, before falling asleep on the chair. Balin and Dwalin smiled, getting up, leaving the two after Dwalin had adjusted their blankets and cushions for their heads. Balin smiled. "Soft as a toy bear you are."

Dwalin laughed soflty. "Aye, you have me there brother."


	8. Diamonds, Rubies and talks with Kings

The snow soon melted away a bit. Thorin had a bad episode recently of anger and sorrow that he tried to dash himself to pieces from one of the walk ways, thankfully, Kili grabbed him and Dwalin grabbed Kili.

Thorin hated that and had managed to get a few good kicks in and punches before Dwalin managed to get hold of him as Black speech echoed round the halls. He had been confused and gone backwards in his.. Training, as Dwalin called it. Kili walked over to him one afternoon. Thorin was perched on his haunches, looking out the window. He was mumbling in black speech, apparently lost in a memory….

 _Thorin lay on the ground whilst he was whipped, not saying anything, tears running from his eyes. One of the Orcs saw him and pulled him up. "You crying filth?!" Thorin whimpered, shaking his head. He was pushed to the ground as the Orc reached down. Thorin screamed as loud as he could and his body shook and jerked as he felt the Orc pull at his eyeball._

 _He screamed as he felt blood running down his face. The Orc threw it into the fire as Thorin lay there, twitching, almost going into a seizure. He was left there, shaking and bleeding. From that day, he never cried again._

Kili smiled as his words broke through the memory. "I have a present for you Uncle." Thorin looked up and stood up, chewing on his knuckles. "What is present?"  
"You know what it is! A present is like… Your boots, they are a present. Fili drew it." He showed him a picture of Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dis all together. Thorin looked at it. "What is present? I.. I know boots are present, but what is.. Present?"

It took Kili a moment before he smiled. "Oh! It's a drawing, of you, me, Fili and mother. A picture."  
"Pit… Pit-chure?"  
"Picture."  
"Picture" Thorin repeated, looking at it. "Why… have I.. I got Fili picture?"

"No he…" Kili rubbed his head and sighed. "He gave it to you, as a present, it is yours to keep." Thorin nodded. "Yes. Mine. Mine." He held it close. Kili smiled. "Now, since you are walking better, how about we go and see Balin and Nori in the chemical chambers?"

Thorin looked confused, so nodded and followed after Kili. Balin and Nori were there, working on something. They both bowed when Thorin and Kili entered. Thorin looked round at the different things. Balin smiled. "How is he la-Ouch!" He winced as Thorin had somehow crawled in front of them and took hold of Balin's beard. "Want present." He pressed his face into the beard, stroking it against his face.

"Wh-what present?" Balin winced as Kili got his uncle off. Nori showed Thorin something, keeping him busy. "He received a drawing off my brother and now, wants presents of everyone I think, plus.. I think he likes your beard."

Balin nodded, rubbing his chin. "Good to know, so do I and I prefer it stayed on my face." Kili laughed and looked at the plans Balin was making. "Is this for Durin's day next year?"

Balin nodded. "Yes, Gandalf left me a recipe that I am trying to d, for some fireworks." Kili nodded. "They sound amazing."

Thorin watched Nori work. He pointed to something. "Small stone.. Bang!" He thumped the table. It was clear he could remember these stones and had been on contact with them before. Nori nodded. "Yes, so don't touch." Thorin watched him quietly, narrowing his eye. Why couldn't he touch them? He looked back at Kili. "Not touching? Is wrong not touching?" Kili nodded. "It is wrong to touch."

Thorin nodded and watched Nori before walking back over. They soon left and headed along the corridors. Thorin stopped, watching diamonds being sorted. "What is… Word for it?"

"Diamonds?" Thorin groaned at him as though it was Kili's fault that Thorin couldn't get the word. "No! Diamond is… what word?"  
"Oh! Pretty." Thorin nodded. "Diamond is very pretty." Kili nodded and picked one up, showing his uncle. Thorin looked at it, before he spotted a rather large pile of rubies.

"Mine." He reached forward, grabbing one and watched as the rest came tumbling down on the other dwarves. Thorin stepped backwards, taking the ruby, holding it close before he mode off to the side. Kili rushed forward, not noticing his uncle had walked off. Fili had heard the commotion and was on his way there, he stopped, seeing his uncle. "Uncle!"

Thorin jumped. "Not.. angry. Not shout at me." Fili bit his lip. "Sorry. Where's Kili?" Thorin looked back. "Kili.. Kili.. I forgot." Fili smiled and looked at his guards. "Go and find my brother and aid everyone else." The two guards nodded hurried off. Thorin watched him go. "Not.. Angry Kili."

"Of course I'm not angry at Kili." Fili smiled at him. Thorin nodded and relaxed a bit.

Fili walked back with Thorin. "What's that?" Thorin looked at the ruby. "Diamond."  
"That is a ruby Thorin." Thorin frowned. "Not.. know word in head. I got wrong. Punish."

"No! No Thorin, no one is going to punish you. This is a ruby."  
"Ruuubeeee." Fili nodded. "Yes. It's like a diamond, but red." Thorin nodded. "I know red, red blood. Orcs drink me red blood." Fili winced, but nodded. Thorin looked at the throne. "Why.. Why sit alone?"

"Because I am the king. That is where the king sits."  
"King always sit alone?"  
"Not always, but it feels lonely sometimes." Fili said, looking at the throne. "Sometimes." He turned when he heard his brother. Thorin whimpered and hid behind his nephew.

"Thorin! There you are, I was worried when you ran off like that!" He was holding the side of his head. Fili frowned. "Are you hurt?"  
"No. A ruby fell onto my head, but it's fine."  
"Why worry? I strong." Kili sighed. "I know, but.. You could have gotten lost or hurt." Thorin nodded and looked down. Kili bit his lip. "Come on, time for your exercises." Thorin nodded, following Kili.

He hated doing those. But everyone kept saying they would help his muscles and build him up, for Thorin was still skinny and frail. His ribs could still be counted, as his spine and hips. Even Kili was broader than him. His face was gaunt, made even more by the lack of hair around his face.

Fili watched him go, before sitting back on the throne. "Lonely indeed."


	9. More names and wishes being granted

It had been one whole month since Thorin had returned. Oin was pleased with his physical healing. But as far as mental healing went, it was a different matter. He lived in constant fear of being punished when he forgot something or something else not quite right. He put food under his bed, wondering if they would steal it.

Every morning, he managed to get dressed by himself. His back was still healing and he had a odd gait of walking whilst it did. He was bent over slightly, with his knees bent and arms clamped close to his chest. Kili helped him remember things, but for Thorin, who had faced months of torture and starvation, every day was new and wonderful.

Kili showed him different things, often ending up chasing his uncle when Thorin wanted something, which of late, had been a long, fury robe, which Thorin was fond of. He looked at wonder at the statues of his ancestors and would ask Balin about them, refilling his mind. He would watch Dwalin and any other dwarves, including Kili in training.

The first time, he screamed, seeing the weapons, but now, he watched on from a comfortable, but safe distance. He would watch in fascination as a rock was made into a ring and watch with the same fascination as a butterfly flew or a dwarfling took it's first steps.

One morning, Thorin was eating some cold meats, watching quietly, staring at the dwarves as a challenge. The other dwarves sat quietly, before Bombur spoke up. "How's the meat Thorin?" Thorin watched him, but never answered as Fili spoke up. "Uncle? What's that on your arm?"

Thorin lowered his arm, but Kili stopped him and looked. Wincing, he saw a black tattoo, well half tattoo, half scar. It was black speech. "What is it?" Kili asked his uncle. Thorin pulled his arm away. On his arm, was the words;

 ** _"Gazat Snaga."_** Thorin tapped his arm. "Name." Everyone was quiet and uncomfortable. Fili looked round and went to speak, but Ori beat him to it. "Th-That isn't your name. Your name is Thorin."

Everyone looked at the small dwarf, who went back to being silent. Thorin frowned. "Not… Have name. Now home, have name, but still _**Snaga**_." No one really knew what to say. After breakfast, the dwarves set off to their usual tasks. Fili looked at Kili. "Kili, how about you take Uncle outside? I fear being inside too long is upsetting him." Kili nodded, sill troubled by this morning.

Kili took his uncle outside. Thorin looked across the plains, watching them silent. Kili looked over, but spoke. "Uncle, you are not a slave any longer. You may do whatever you wish." Thorin watched him and looked away, sitting down on a seat, looking at the floor "My.. My wishes broken."

Kili looked at him and walked over, sitting next to him. "What do you mean, broken?" Thorin grounded his teeth, a annoying habit he had developed. "Broken wish, not come true."  
"What did you wish for?"

Thorin looked at him, before looking away, but that gaze was hurt and broken. "Family." Kili gulped, looking away. "I-I am sorry Uncle. I tried, we all tried. We never stopped looking for you, never." Thorin nodded. "Okay." Nothing else was said on the matter, before Kili stood up. "What would you like to do?"

Thorin took a moment, before he gazed at him, unsure what to do. He could do _anything_ he wanted to do! He looked terrified and excited at the prospects as his face shifted from happy to all different expressions in under a minute. "Urm.. Urm… You choose for me."

Kili chewed his lip. Maybe he shouldn't push it. "Okay, how about we go and see Dori and Ori in the library?" Thorin nodded, happy with anything. They set off through the mountain. Kili was wondering how his uncle would react to the gold. But so far, Thorin hadn't cared for it. They made it to the doors of the library and Kili swung them open.

The hall was vast, rows and rows of books lined the walls, chairs scattered round the place. Thorin looked. "why.. what this room Kili? What for now?" It had taken a month for Thorin to call everyone by their first names. "This is the library." He spotted Dori and Ori and walked over. Thorin whimpered and hurried, keeping up.

Dori and Ori bowed to them as they came over. Thorin watched them quietly, looking at the books. Ori smiled. "Would you like a book Thorin?" But Dori was quicker and gave Thorin a not very valuable book. Thorin took it and looked at him. "What I do?"

"Oh! Here." Dori said, opening it and Thorin gasped. "Pictures! Look Kili! Pictures!" Kili laughed. "Yes! What do you say to Dori and Ori?" Thorin looked at his book, turning the pages.

"Thank you Dori and Ori." He replied automatically. For the rest of the afternoon, Thorin had his head stuck in the books, studying the pictures carefully. Kili was talking to Fili and Balin. "I.. I worry about him. He is getting better, but… His mind."

Fili put a hand on his brother's shoulder "I know. I know." Balin sighed. "It might be expected with what he has gone through, but… It could take some months more before he is back to how we knew him. Kili, just keep going, work some duties in for him or something." Kili nodded and looked at his Uncle, who was standing, looking at the books.

Would his uncle ever recover? Later that night, he was out on the balcony. "Ya alright there laddie?" Kili turned and sighed. "Oh.. It's you Bofur. I.. I don't really know."

Bofur nodded and took out his pipe, leaning on the balcony smoking quietly. " Do ya remember when Bifur came home with the axe in his head?" Kili snorted. "How could I forget? Me and Fili ran screaming for our lives." Bofur nodded. "Aye. He was angry and confused for a while. Now look at him. Just… Confused."

Kili nodded. "How can I help Uncle?"  
"By granting him his wish." Kili frowned and turned. Bofur smiled, and turned, leaving the prince alone to think. He checked on Thorin, who was still awake, looking out the window. "What is it Uncle?"

Thorin looked at him. "He.. Hear orcs and.. and nasty sounds in my head, scary scary." Kili nodded. "Well, your family will protect you, I promise you that."

Thorin watched him and nodded one, laying down, closing his eyes. "Goodnight family" He whispered.


	10. Fights, understanding and gardens

Thorin was sitting on the floor of his bed chamber, his face contorted with anger, then sadness. Kili, Fili, Dis and Balin were outside. Every time one of them had tried to go in, Thorin screamed at them to get out or in black speech, throwing stuff at them. Kili just had enough time to pull his head back through as a vase hit the door.

Now, he sat there, breathing heavily, lost in a memory...

 _Thorin grunted as he was put into a large area, surrounded by Orcs and was tossed a blade. He watched as a man was thrown in. Thorin quickly stood up, taking the blade. He knew what this place was, a fighting area. A place where slaves would be brought and the weakest would be killed. The poor man looked as scared as Thorin._

 _Thorin watched him as the man looked at him, before running at him screaming. Thorin cried out and blocked the sword with his own, his sword being thicker. His bare feet slid backwards in the mud, he fell over and rolled out the way as the man drove the sword into the ground._

 _Thorin rolled over and got up, holding the sword, watching the man as he ran for him again, but this time, Thorin managed to twist his body round and caused the man to slip. Thorin pointed the sword at his throat._

 _The Orcs were screaming at him to kill him. Thorin knew if he didn't, then he would be killed as well. He breathed in heavily, watching the man and for a moment, his old self came back, as he thought about the man. Did he have a family? Or were they dead as well?_

 _He looked down at the man, who watched him and nodded, closing his eyes. Thorin drove his sword into him, watching as the man choked on his own blood before the life left him. They sent others, but this time, Thorin was more ruthless, the death of that man caused the death of him in a way…._

Thorin jerked out of the memory and watched as the door opened. Fili pushed his brother in, who stumbled, putting his hands up. "Easy Uncle. See? No weapons, no fighting, no dying." Thorin glared at him. " **Ådhn**." He snarled at him, pointing at the door. Kili, as he hated to admit it, had learnt the basics of his uncle's dark language as it was now called round the mountain.

"No. I will not leave." He crossed his arms stubbornly, walking over. Thorin moved back a bit, but still crouched. Kili sat down on the floor, watching him. "What's the matter? Tell me." He tapped his chest as he said me. Thorin looked away and tapped his head. Kili knew that one, memory.

"Which memory uncle?" Thorin groaned, rocking back and fourth. "Bad.. Bad one… Killed man, elves, dwarfs and orcs. Made me strong." Kili frowned, trying to figure it out. Thorin continued, his rocking getting more and more drastic. "Killed them all!"

Kili moved forward and stopped his uncle. Thorin whimpered and looked at him. "Dwarves not… Understand Thorin's head."  
"Then help us understand."  
"Still not know. I am… **Akash**." There was a new one to Kili. "What does it mean?" Thorin chewed his lip, then drew a line with his finger down the middle of his face. " **Akash**."

"Oh! Half! You mean half. Well, I still see you all here, if that's what you mean? But I think I know. You think you are half and half. You are full dwarf, like me." He turned as the door opened. "Like Fili." Fili walked over and smiled. "Hello Uncle, has Kili made you any better?" Thorin nodded. "Dwarf understand speech."

"I'm glad. How if you come out of this room for a while? Our mother would like to see you."  
"Not.. Not have mother."  
"Oh! Sorry… I meant Dis." Thorin nodded and got up, hobbling out of the room in his peculiar way to where Dis was waiting. Fili sighed and walked back to the throne with his brother. "What did he say?"

"He said he had killed from different races, they made him strong, but I don't know what he means." Fili thought about it. "I think I do." He sat on the throne as Kili stood next to him. "He was made to fight, a Orc sport I believe brother." Kili looked down. "That's horrible. He carries such bad memories with him."

"Then, we shall have to create some new memories, won't we?" Meanwhile, Dis had taken Thorin to their mother's old quarters. Unusual for the dwarf race, their mother had been fond of a garden and before Erebor had been taken, their father had made a garden for her. Dis had repaired it and with the help of Bilbo before he left. Thorin looked at the bright flowers that could grow on the mountain's harsh face. Dis sat down, watching her brother.

Thorin sat on the floor, looking at the plants. "What.. What word is it?" He looked at his sister, swiveling right round so he could see. Dis smiled and got up, walking over and sitting next to him. "That is called a flower, can you remember mother used to have them in her hair, like this." Thorin gasped as she picked one and put it in her hair.

Thorin frowned. "Yoou.. wear it's head." Dis laughed softly. "Another will grow. Forever and ever." Thorin looked back at the plants and picked a head for himself, inspecting it closely. "What is word?"  
"A flower, I just told you."  
"No.. Know flower now, but… wrong word. What is word that.. Not grey?"  
"Oh! Color! You mean color. Well, that is a blue flower. Blue used to be your favorite color." Thorin held the flower next to his shirt. "Blue. Like clothes." Dis nodded and smiled watching Thorin trying to remember the name of the colors he had forgotten. Yes, he would be fine in time.


	11. Magic, memories and new words

The next few weeks, Thorin had established a routine for himself. He would wake, have something to eat and then stay with Kili for the morning, someone else in the afternoon and Dis in the evening. Fili came up with the idea and Gandalf, who was visiting to view the progress was pleased with the result.

"I think it is a excellent idea. How is it working out?" Fili nodded. "It is going very well Gandalf. I think that some kind of structure is better for our Uncle, than letting him run mad everywhere." Gandalf nodded. "I think that would be wise, Fili King." Fili sighed. "I will never get used to that title."

Meanwhile, since it was now the afternoon, Thorin was with Balin. He had made Thorin sit at the table, but now Thorin watched him like one of the great eagles. "Okay, do you want to see something beautiful?" Thorin frowned and tapped his head. "Not.. Know beautiful." Balin nodded. "Beautiful is… If you see a flower-"

"I know flower!" Thorin said, happy that he remembered. Balin nodded. "Good. If you see one, what do you think it is?"  
"Flower."  
"Yes, but you look at it and it is beautiful."

"Flowers all beautiful. Not have word for beautiful." Balin shrugged. "No one does, hence why it is called it." Thorin nodded, watching Balin potter about, putting stuff into a jar. "What Balin doing now?"

"You'll see." Thorin sat still and waited. Balin finished and added two drops of something to a powder, quickly shutting the lid. "Now…" He carefully put the jar over a small fire and opened the lid. Smoke twirled out in the shape of bears, dwarves, eagles and mountains. Thorin sat there mouth open as he tried to grab them. Balin smiled.

"A very old trick. Gandalf gave me the recipe for it, but I added mountain smoke to get the effect." But Thorin wasn't listening, he was watching the characters move around the room. He got up and chased after a form of a rabbit, before it vanished when Balin closed the lid and put it back on the table. Thorin looked at the pot. "They… Inside?"

Balin nodded. "Yes, but only the fire can give them life so to speak." Thorin frowned and shook his head. "C-Confused… strange. Fire give only death. Orcs use it many many times." Balin watched him and nodded. "Their fire is cruel, our one is kind." Thorin nodded, still watching the pot. After he left to spend some time with Kili again, Balin set about putting it in Thorin's room.

Thorin's hand shook in excitement as he told his nephew what he had seen. "Smoke made things! Balin said word for it." "Did he?" Kili questioned, smiling as the door was opened and they walked over the bridge. Thorin nodded. "Said… Word is beautiful." Kili nodded. "Yes, like this view."

Thorin looked at the dry grassland, with dead trees and empty space. "No, not beautiful." Kili sighed. "Someday, it will be." He looked up as there was a neigh of horse. Thorin whimpered and crouched down. Kili waved as Bard rode over. He stopped when he saw Thorin and got down, walking over slowly. Kili nodded his thanks.

Bard bowed. "Prince Kili, I was wondering if your brother would be able to spare some craftsmen, there is a lot of broken stones in the lower parts of Dale." Kili nodded. "I will ask, but we should be able to." Bard looked down at Thorin and then at Kili. His expression seemed to ask; **_does he know_**? Kili shook his head. Bard smiled. "Hello there. My name is Bard."

Thorin looked at him, trying to find his face in the scattered memories. He couldn't though. "Th-Thorin dwarf." He tapped his chest and stood up, but still crouched. Bard bowed his head. "Good to meet you." Kili smiled. "If you wish, you may see my brother, I think it will be a welcome reprieve." Bard nodded and walked towards the mountain, the gates opened after a moment.

Thorin watched him. "Not.. Not dwarf, not dwarf enter home." Kili had to laugh, there was a tiny bit of Thorin left. "Bard helped us and so, now, we help him." Thorin nodded and followed as Kili showed him round. They sat at the top of a hill, looking at Dale being rebuilt. Thorin kept looking round, chewing on the sweet roll Kili had giving him.

"Do not worry Uncle! We are safe here." Thorin shook his head "Always danger. Always around." Kili sighed, how could Thorin ever feel safe. Thorin frowned, looking at the top of the hill. He dropped the food and set off. Kili hurried after him. "Uncle? Uncle! Wait!" He let out a high whistle and two dwarf guards followed them, followed again by five more.

Thorin looked round as he reached the top of the hill, looking round. Kili and the guards had taken the long route, but Thorin with his thin hands and feet easily climbed the rock. Raven hill. Kili hurried over. "What do.. Do you think you were doing?! Staying safe is.. Isn't running off." Thorin frowned at him, glaring. " **Atîg."** Thorin pointed and set off, Kili and the guards following. "Wait! What's there?" Kili called, running after him.

Thorin stopped, looking at a small cave opening. " **Bolb,** then… then sound, loud **büm.** Thorin dwarf stay **dååsh.** But.. But **gål uruk** found me. Put **Brük, gåium** on me. Took away." Everyone didn't say anything as Thorin easily switched between the black speech and normal. Kili stood there and closed his eyes, trying to think, his fingers twitching a bit.

"Disaster.. The Battle, then loud drums happened…Yes, I remember. I remember the orcs coming over and I saw you, you were fighting and Fili and me couldn't get to you in time. But then… Let me think… yes, you hid there, but ten orcs found you and put a…" He trailed off and looked down. "A collar and chain on you and… took you away."

Thorin watched his nephew and looked down. "Sorry, made you sad. Punish." Kili walked over and knelt down. "No, not punish, never punish Thorin. It was not your fault. But.. Do _not_ use that tongue again if you can help it." Thorin seemed to understand and nodded. They went back to the mountain. Fili was pacing up and down by the gate.

"I am sure he is fine my king." Balin reassured. He then pointed. "There he is." Fili turned and sighed in relief. Thorin said nothing as he went in, over to Dis. Fili looked at his brother, but Kili stopped him. "We went to raven hill. He remembered Fili. He remembered what happened to him. Ten orcs set upon him and dragged him away by a chain to his neck."

Fili frowned, seeing the anger in his brother. "But he is returned to us." Kili nodded. "I hope you are right." He found his mother and Thorin in the garden again, Thorin staring at the flowers. Dis watched Kili. "You seem older than you look Kili." Kili looked at her. "Just tired. How is Uncle?"

"Ask him." Kili nodded and walked over. Thorin looked up, presenting a mountain daisy. "B-Beautiful." Kili smiled and took it, putting it in his pocket. "Yes, it is. What else is there?" He showed him different things, including small acorn trees that had started to grow, a gift from Beorn's garden by Bilbo. Thorin looked at them and gently stroked the small leaves with his finger. "Beautiful."


	12. Not understanding, visitors and friends

The months passed and each day Thorin grew better. His beard was starting to grow back, a small fuzz had finally decided to grow back, but it would never regrow properly. The scars once so pink and raw were now just white and he had a silver eyepatch, which for the first few days, took him a while to get used to it, but now, he would happily wear it.

Kili was still his mentor in everything, but would allow Thorin stand on his own if he wished. One afternoon, three days before Durin's day, Fili was sitting on the throne reading a letter from Gandalf. He chuckled slightly. Thorin looked up at him. "Why.. Why you laughing?" Fili looked at him. "Oh, we are to expect visitors for Durin's day."

"Who is visitors?"  
"Gandalf and Bilbo. Do you.. Do you remember Bilbo?" Thorin looked away and frowned, his face twitching as he tried to remember Bilbo….

 _"Throw him from the ramparts!"_ Thorin whimpered and held his head. Fili stood up as Kili moved forward. "Uncle?" Kili looked at Thorin. "Hey hey… remember to get it out your head." Thorin cried softly. "I… I nasty to Bi… Bilbo." Kili sighed. "It's okay, he forgave you." Thorin nodded and managed to calm himself down.

A while later, Fili was walking down one of the long passageways with two guards. Kili saw him. "Brother, where are you going?" Fili smiled. "I have business to attend to in Dale with Bard." Kili nodded. "What will you be doing today?" Fili asked, walking over.

"Well, after Thorin's episode this morning, I thought I would take him to see the others, perhaps Bofur." Fili nodded. "He still remembers. I wonder what it is like in his head." Kili nodded. "It must be very confusing and loud."

Fili nodded. "I must depart, I will speak to you later." Kili nodded. "Be safe." He turned round to find Thorin. He stopped when he saw Thorin wasn't in his room. Kili frowned. "Thorin?" He walked out and along the hallway. "Thorin!"He ran down the hallway, calling his uncle's name as he did. Soon, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur and Dori joined in the search as did other dwarves round the mountain.

Thorin himself was sitting in the great hall, looking at the floor which was made of gold quietly. He tapped the floor and frowned quietly. Bilbo was coming here. Thorin frowned, he was nice now. Kili said so, but he was thinking of nasty Thorin. He tapped his head, rocking back and fourth. He turned round as the door opened and there was cries of relief.

Kili walked over, slightly angry, but it melted, seeing Thorin move away from him. He sighed and knelt down. "Thorin… You had us all worried."  
"Why? Cannot go outside myself." He said, almost bitterly. Kili frowned and sat down on the floor. "What has gotten into you?" Thorin snarled at him, but looked away.

"Tell me." Kili persisted. Thorin breathed in heavily and tapped his head. "You not.. not know what head is like! pictures in head put together. No sense in them! _Throw him from the ramparts!_ You not know!" Thorin twitched agin. _"get those clothes off him!"_ Thorin lay on the ground. "N-No one knows…"

Kili sat there, silent for a few minutes. He reached forward and gently touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry I don't understand. I could never understand what happened to you. But let us help you anyway, share your thoughts and anything else."

"Aye." Another voice walked over and Balin walked over with Dwalin, Bofur and Dori. "We will help you laddie." Thorin nodded from where he lay, staring at his reflection. "Scared though."

"What ya scared of?" Bofur asked quietly. "Bilbo." Bofur laughed softly. "Scared? Of a halfling? Why, he ain't that scary…He has already forgiving you and wants to see ya." Thorin nodded and stood up. Kili smiled, standing up. "Come, he will be here soon and I must act as acting king in my brother's absence." Thorin nodded. "Kili now king?"

Kili laughed as they walked out. "No. Not yet." They made it back, Kili was changed into something more regal and Thorin was put into his much nicer clothes. He frowned as he put a shirt on. "Hate this shirt, itches like lice." Balin rolled his eyes as he held two cloaks up. Thorin pointed to a red one. Soon, the great doors opened and Gandalf walked in, followed by Bilbo.

Thorin watched, before looking at Kili, who nodded encouragingly. Thorin nodded and kept still as they came closer. Bilbo bowed to Kili who stood up and did the same, welcoming him. Bilbo bowed to Thorin, who bowed, but didn't look at him. Kili smiled and got talking with Gandalf, leaving the two to talk. Bilbo hadn't changed that much since the battle of the five armies.

Thorin looked at him. "H-Hello Bilbo." Bilbo smiled. "Hello Thorin. It's good to see you again. I never thought… Well, you're back now. How are you?" Thorin watched Bilbo quietly for a second, taking the new process in. "I.. I good." Bilbo nodded, saying nothing about Thorin's speech. Kili looked his uncle on occasion.

Bilbo looked round. "I must say, the mountain looks much better, doesn't it?" Thorin nodded. "Yes. Mountain is beautiful and is… Is home." Bilbo smiled. "I'm glad you think so. How about a visit?" Thorin frowned. "Bilbo already in mountain." "Oh! Yes, how about you show me round?" Thorin seemed nervous and looked at Kili, who walked over with Gandalf. "Uncle? Are you alright?"

Thorin nodded. "I alright. Bilbo wants visit around." Kili nodded. "Well, lead the way, I'll be right behind you." Thorin nodded and turned, walking off, Bilbo walking right beside him. Thorin pointed different things out. He showed him the garden and the small acorn trees. Bilbo smiled. "This is a wonderful garden." Thorin frowned. "What is word?"

"Which word?"  
"Wonderful… What is word?" Bilbo smiled. "Oh, it means… Nice." Thorin nodded and showed him other things as well, until at last, the four of them sat down to lunch. Gandalf and Kili were talking.

"How does he fair?" Gandalf asked, drinking some ale. Kili sighed, leaning back into his brother's chair. "I do not know. Fits of anger and sadness still take a hold of him."

"Perhaps they always will. You must remember Kili, that Thorin is old and yet, his mind is like a dwarfling. If someone told you how to behave, but you only knew one way, you would get confused." Kili nodded in understanding. Thorin had just finished off some meat and looked at the hobbit. "B-Bilbo?"

"Yes Thorin?" Bilbo asked, pausing in his food. "You… You forgive me?" Bilbo smiled. "Of course I do, Thorin."  
"We friends?"  
"Yes Thorin, we are friends. And I am glad of that, very glad." Thorin smiled and carried on eating, but much happier.


	13. Departures, Nazgul and lessons

After two weeks in the mountain, Bilbo had to depart for his own home, but Thorin didn't want him to go. He had shut himself in his room, upset and screaming occasionally in black speech. Bilbo listened to him standing by Kili, Fili and Gandalf. Kili looked at them. "Alright, who's first?"

Fili looked at him. "I'm not going in there." Gandalf shrugged, saying nothing. Kili opened and closed his mouth, speechless as more screams could be heard from inside.

Bilbo frowned. The dwarves were afraid of nothing as far as he knew, but now, they wouldn't even go into Thorin's room?! He glared at them and pushed past, going into Thorin's room. Thorin lay on the bed, face into the sheets. Bilbo walked over. "Will you stop?! You are behaving like a dwarfling instead of the Thorin I know!" Thorin jumped at looked at him before looking away dejected.

Bilbo glared at him. "No, you will not use that card with me Thorin Oakenshield!" Thorin shouted in the sheets with black speech, but Bilbo stood his ground. "No. You are not to use those words!" Thorin eventually fell silent.

Bilbo watched him before he sat down, looking at him. "We have told you every day for the past week that I will be leaving today." "Hurts chest though." Thorin mumbled. Bilbo had to smile a bit. "I know it does, but that's the thing with friends, you know you will see them again."

"Wh-when see again?" Thorin asked sitting up, looking at him. He picked at his sleeve, a nervous habit he had developed and now Kili was trying to stop, but Bilbo let him continue if it kept Thorin occupied. "Oh.. Soon I suppose, but when I choose, alright?" Thorin nodded. "Sorry I shout at friend."

"That's alright, I've gotten use to it by now." Thorin managed to do a small smile and looked at Bilbo who laughed and looked away. Kili poked his head round the door and smiled seeing the sight.

Kili looked back at Gandalf and his brother. Fili raised a eyebrow. "Well?"  
"Bilbo has settled him." Fili nodded and walked away with Gandalf and Kili. "Knew he could."  
"Yeah, you didn't want to go in there." Fili smiled gently pushing his brother as they walked. "No, I didn't want to get hit by some kind of missile."

Later, Bilbo did depart, but promised to write and keep in touch. Fili was outside on the bridge as Bilbo was placed on a pony and Gandalf climbed onto the horse. Bilbo looked back at the mountain. "Will he be alright?"

"Today yes. Tomorrow, I do not know, but thank you for coming." He bowed. "Fili at your service." Bilbo smiled and bowed as well from his pony. "Bilbo Baggins at yours and your family." Fili smiled. "Be safe on your travels." He watched him go before heading back in to find his uncle.

Thorin watched him go into Dale from the ramparts and then waved as he saw a great eagle take off, taking Gandalf and Bilbo far away. He wondered if Bilbo waved back or could see him. He sighed, watching them go until they were no more. Fili walked up to him. "Do not worry Uncle, we will see them again." Thorin nodded. "I know this."

Fili nodded and led him back inside, they met up with Dwalin. "Ahh Dwalin. Thorin, you are going to be with Dwalin this afternoon, alright?" Thorin frowned and shook his head. "No."

"What? Why?"  
"Kili d-dwarf say.. Say I have choice now, not **_snag_** **a**." Fili nodded, wincing at the word. "That's right you do have a choice, who do you want to see?" Thorin smiled. "D-Dwalin." Dwalin laughed. "Come along then."

Thorin followed him, still with a odd gait in his walk. Dwalin led Thorin through the passage ways, but Thorin stopped, breathing heavily. Dwalin looked at him and walked back over. "Thorin?"

Thorin stood up. "I alright. I keep going." "Well, let's rest." Dwalin sat on a bench and Thorin joined him, looking down. Dwalin looked at him. "Hey, no one thinks you are weak, alright? Thorin? Thorin?" But Thorin was lost in another memory, a rather terrifying memory...

 _Thorin whimpered as he followed the Orcs towards a strange green tower, Thorin whimpered and stopped, not wanting to go any further. The Orc snarled at him and pulled him along by a chain on his ankle. Thorin cried out and followed on all fours like he had been taught to. Suddenly, a loud screech stopped them. Thorin cried out, covering his ears._

 _"Who enters my domain?" A voice came, but it wasn't human, not anymore. One Orc stepped forward. "We have a gift for you." He tugged Thorin forward._

 _"_ _ **Atîg**_ _" He snarled at him. Thorin whimpered and moved forward as a shadow came forward, followed by a figure in a hood. Thorin watched, trembling with fear, before he looked down, terrified. The Orcs smiled as the figure moved forward._

Thorin knew who it was, he had been told many times before. The witch king. He cried as he felt a hand touch his face, bringing it up. The Orcs looked away as the witch king lowered his hood. Thorin screamed at the sight.

Thorin whimpered as he jumped, feeling Dwalin's hand on his knee. He looked in front of him where Dwalin was kneeling. "What was it, another memory?" Thorin nodded. "N-Not talk about this one." Dwalin nodded. "Shall we go?" Thorin nodded, following him. They finally made it to the room where Dwalin worked.

It was a weapons room. Thorin looked round at the weapons carefully. "Fili wants you to learn how to defend yourself." Thorin looked at him and frowned. "I kill Orc, men, elves and trolls before." Dwalin smirked. "There is a difference. When you killed, you were told to, when you have to, you defend yourself. It is my job you-" he stopped and sighed as Thorin pulled a sword down as the rest Dwalin had neatly lined, fallen to the floor.

Thorin sat on the floor and whimpered as he held a bloody hand. Dwalin watched him, grabbing a rag walking over. "Lesson one, how not to stab yourself."


	14. Old enemies, friends and leaving

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Been really busy! Enjoy!  
** ******************************************************************************************************************

Two weeks had passed since Thorin's training began again and he could now defend himself rather well, but when it came to fighting, Dwalin moved out of his way. Thorin went into a rage that only stopped when all the targets were gone. Balin was watching him one day from a safe distance with his brother. "Do you think he will.. Calm down?"

Dwalin nodded. "Eventually he will, aye." Balin could only nod. After the training, Fili began to do his with his uncle. "A king must know what is going on at all times in his kingdom." Thorin frowned and looked round. "But.. Only one Fili." Fili laughed. "Yes, but people tell the king what is going on." Thorin nodded. "Message?" He guessed.

Fili smiled and nodded. "Exactly! A message." Thorin nodded happily. Fili led him towards the throne. "They tell me what is going on and you tell them another message to sort the problem out." Thorin nodded but frowned, trying to keep up. Fili looked at him. "Thorin? Uncle?"

But Fili's words were lost on him as he was stuck into a memory…

 _"Filth! Get to work! NOW!" One orc screamed at him. Thorin went to move, but stopped as another orc grabbed him. "No! Work over there!" "No, listen to me! Work over there!" Thorin's head was swimming. It had been one week since he had been given back by the witch king and his head was still plagued by that image underneath the hood. He fell over onto his side and held his head._

"Look, he's waking!" Thorin heard Kili's voice as he opened his eyes. He jumped a bit when he saw Oin, but soon relaxed as he heard Kili and then saw him. "Easy Thorin.. You had a bad fall." Thorin nodded. "Head full of stuff, good and bad stuff." Fili winced. "I am sorry Thorin, I didn't know." Thorin looked at him. "Not Fili's fault. Fili not know Thorin's head."

Fili smiled at his uncle, a while later, Thorin was sitting up in bed and resting. Kili looked at him. "Thorin? I've noticed you've been having these flashbacks more and more. Are you sure you are alright?" Thorin looked at him and nodded. "Yes. Can handle it." Kili smiled and rolled his eyes. "Not asking if you can handle it, I'm asking if you are alright?"

Thorin looked at him and then looked out the window. "Outside nice and calm. Here too busy." Kili nodded. "I know what you mean. At least, I think I do."Thorin continued to look out the window. "Busy all time in here." Kili smiled. "Do you want to go outside?" Thorin nodded and was aided into the chair with wheels and pushed outside.

Kili closed the doors as they reached outside onto a balcony. Thorin relaxed and looked at the view. Kili sat down on a bench. "Any better?" Thorin nodded. "Better, yes. Now I can talk." Kili nodded. "Okay, you talk, I shall listen." Thorin nodded and began his tale.

"Orcs always confuse me, say this and say that. Head hurts a lot, but orcs not care of head pain. They called me weak and made me do all stuff one time big." Thorin's hands were moving in a frenzy as he spoke, but Kili true to his word kept quiet and listened. Thorin continued. "Thorin not… I not know what to do, so I am laying on ground see?"

Kili nodded, listening. Thorin nodded. "Orc then pull me up and give me over to.. to him." Thorin looked down. Kili frowned. "Who?" Thorin looked at him. "Dead man." "Dead man?" Thorin nodded. "Yes… dead man wears all black. But I not know him." Kili thought for a moment then froze. "The.. Nazgul? But, they are only stories." Thorin shook his head.

"No, not stories. They is real and are scary. Saw his face I did and head went quiet for long times. When head woke up, all noise inside it." Kili nodded, getting the picture. Thorin sighed. "That why I like outside more. Less noise in head you see?" Kili nodded. "I see." Later, Thorin was seeing Balin in the library whilst Kili was telling his brother what Thorin had told him.

Dwalin was there, listening. "A nazgul? You mean.." Kili nodded. "Yes, but if they are back.." Fili nodded and sighed. "I know Kili. Thorin knows they are out there, but, what does that mean for us?" He looked at Dwalin. "Dwalin, send a scouting party south, tell your plans to Bard and let him know, but keep it quiet. No point in spreading rumors."

Dwalin nodded and walked away, worry etched over his face. Kili sighed. "What does this mean?" They were unaware that Thorin was listening. "Thorin saw a Nazgul Kili… I am worried." Thorin frowned as he listened carefully.

"I know, but he cannot help it!"  
"Kili! He knows more than us!" Thorin whimpered and moved away. To him it sounded like he was in trouble. But for what? No, he has to get out. Thorin looked round for a escape route and found a door. He looked through it and saw the outside and stairs. Grabbing something in a bag, he hurried along and then stopped. But what about Kili? He looked back and whimpered, before he turned and carried on and down the stairs.

He made it to the bottom with a jump and cried out as he landed. He looked about and set off. He had seen the eagle fly this way with Bilbo, that's where he would go to see his friend.

Kili sighed as he went to talk to his uncle a while later. "Uncle? Un- FILI!" He called. Fili and two guards came running. Fili froze as he saw the door open. "After him!" They all ran down the hallway and looked about. but Thorin had already gone down the stairs and started to make his way across the plains. Fili looked, but couldn't see him. Kili looked frantic and started to make his way down the stairs, calling out Thorin's name.

Fili frowned and followed. "Dwalin is going to kill me…"


	15. Cave, Bears and laughter

Thorin whimpered as he made his way down the slope and landed in a heap in the bottom. He lay there for a moment, wincing. He sat up and looked at his knee which had been stitched up recently. He got up when he heard the dwarves calling him and limped away quickly unaware that he was being watched.

Fili looked round and shook his head. "I cannot see him." Kili looked. "I will search the lower grounds." He hurried off and soon, a whole group was looking for Thorin. Fili looked round. "Please come back Thorin." Thorin in the meantime was curled up in a small cave, crying softly, rocking back and fourth.

He wasn't wanted. He was just taken in and then, they were going to throw him out. He punched the wall of the cave and screamed, but stopped when a shadow overcame him. He turned expecting a warg. Instead, there stood a large bear. Thorin moved back until he hit the back of the cave. The bear growled and moved forward, sniffing him.

Thorin whimpered and moved a hand, whacking the bear across the nose. The bear growled, showing large teeth at him, but it seemed to be watching him. It lay there, blocking his escape path. Thorin frowned until his rage built up and ran at the bear, smacking into his large fur. The bear in question just grunted and looked at him with one eye, almost in amusement.

Fili had climbed onto his goat and set off, looking for his uncle. Kili had taken his and spread out with Dwalin and two others. Dwalin pulled the goat to a stop. "Any sign of him lad?" Kili stopped and jumped off, climbing up and looking round. "Nothing, but I think there is a cave a few miles west of here." Dwalin shook his head. "He wouldn't have gone that far."

Kili frowned and he had to agree. "Wait, aren't their caves nearby?"Dwalin nodded and set off. Kili sounded and horn twice to let his brothers and the others know.

The bear growled and looked up at the sound of the horn. Thorin whimpered and curled up, trying to cover his ears. The bear watched him and moved, taking hold of his shirt in his mouth and moving out of the cave. Thorin froze as he did and struggled as he heard shouts, but the bear took off running, with Thorin dangling from it's mouth, and of course, screaming.

The dwarves gave chase. Kili fitted a arrow to his bow and fired it, but the arrow missed slightly. But it caused the bear to stop and turn. It dropped Thorin and who lay there. Dwalin jumped off and took his axe in the air, running at the bear, screaming a battle cry, followed by Fili and Kili. The bear stood up and they all stopped.

The fur fell away and there stood Beorn. Beorn glared at them. "I do not like being shot at, dwarf." Fili moved forward. "You were trying to steal our uncle!" Beorn growled at him and Fili moved back, but Dwalin held his ground. "You aided us in the battle and in our quest, you had bet start explaining yourself!"

"Your kin is troubled. I smell fear and anger on him." Kili rushed forward to Thorin, pulling him up. Thorin whimpered and pulled away, rocking back and fourth. Kili looked at Beorn. "What brings you here?"

"Orcs." Simple enough answer. "But.. So far from your home?" Kili continued. "My range streches many miles." Kili nodded. 'What of our uncle?" Beorn looked at Thorin. "He feels he is not wanted." Fili groaned, realizing Thorin must have heard him and moved forward, kneeling. Thorin watched him and moved away.

"Thorin, you are wanted. You are always wanted, we are just… worried about you, that's all." Thorin looked at him and moved forward, clinging to him. Fili held him back. "It's alright. It's fine now." Kili sighed and looked at Beorn. "Thank you." Dwalin though, looked murderous. "What do you mean, thank you?! He was running off with him!"

Beorn turned and bent down to the dwarf. "I was showing him what could happen and he knows that now." He stood up and turned, but stopped when a voice stopped him. "B-Bear man?" Beorn turned his head. "Yes Thorin?"

"Thank you." Beorn nodded and took off running, before long, a black bear ran off into the distance. Kili flopped down on the ground. Thorin watched and made his way over to him, looking at him. "What is the wrong with Kili?" Kili looked at him before laughing, before Fili and eventually Dwalin joined in, not even knowing what was funny.

That evening, Thorin lay in his bed. Fili watched Kili talk to his uncle. "I think that is enough adventures for today." Thorin watched him and frowned. "But today is being over now. Now is the time for sleepiness." Kili rolled his eyes and closed them. "I whole.. agree with.." He didn't finish as he dozed off. Thorin blinked and got up, getting the blanket off his bed and putting it round Kili's shoulders and then, crawled back into bed and fell off to sleep.

 **Sorry about the very late update! I've been sorting my house out and my life as well! Thank you all for waiting!**


	16. Writing, lessons and Bofur

The next day, everyone slept late, except Fili. Kili eventually awoke and looked round. Fili was already up of course doing mahal knows what with paperwork. He supposed he could help. Arching a eyebrow at his own thoughts, he snuggled back into the blanket. He opened one eye and looked over to where Thorin was sleeping.

But Thorin was already awake, sitting on his haunches. Kili frowned. "Uncle?" Thorin paused, but didn't turn round to look at him, instead continued to do something on the bed sheet. Kili frowned and sat up. He stretched, before getting up and padding across the marble floor to see what Thorin was up to. He stopped and frowned. "Uncle? What is that?"

Thorin was gently stroking a small, dead bird. Thorin frowned. "It… It hit my window. But it was still alive. So I is taking care of it. It has broken wing. But… But now it is not waking up." He took hold of it and held it to his nephew. "Here, you is fixing it." Kili stood there and sighed. "Thorin….The Bird will not wake up."

Thorin seemed to understand as he sat down, holding it. "Why?" He asked quietly. Kili sat down next to him. "Because It… It was in a lot of pain and it wanted to go to sleep. You wouldn't want it to be in pain, would you?" Thorin shook his head. "Can I bury it?"

"Of course." During breakfast, Fili walked in. Kili looked up. "You look exhausted." Fili smiled and sat down. "I feel it as well. So many papers to sign today. I was signing this and that, for all I know, I could have just sold half of this mountain to a fish monger." Kili laughed softly and looked at Thorin. "Thorin? Are you not hungry uncle?" Thorin looked at the food and shook his head, pushing his plate away. Fili asked quietly what had happened andKili told him about the bird.

After breakfast a while later, Thorin had buried the bird just outside before going back in, not saying anything. Fili looked at Kili. "Myself and the council has agreed that he should be given some lessons." Kili frowned at his brother's proposal.

"Lessons? You make it sound like he is a dwarfling." Fili rolled his eyes. "Kili, be reasonable. He has only just learned how to describe what happened to him. We believe it will help him. He has to learn something."

"He does know stuff!" Kili rounded at him. "Just everyone treats him as a invalid who cannot do a simple thing!"  
"That is not true!"  
"It might as well be! You see how he gets upset with new people. You are putting him into a environment which he isn't used to!"  
"We have to do sometime!" Kili opened his mouth to argue, but threw his arms up and walked away. Thorin was with Bofur when he walked in. Thorin was concentrating on putting large wooden blocks at the bottom and the smallest at the top.

Bofur watched as Kili flopped on the bed. "Coin for ya thoughts lad?"  
"Fili wants Thorin to have lessons." He half grumbled to the ceiling. Thorin looked up at his name. Bofur looked at him. "Hey, keep going." He got up and walked over to Kili. "And where is the harm in that?"

Kili sat up. "What if he doesn't like it? Everyone speaks to him as though he can't understand what they are saying to him. I talk to him how he used to be. Gandalf said I was helping him." Bofur took off his hat. Serious time. "Aye I know Lad and you've done wonders with him. He laughs and smiles now. But… He needs ta learn. Look at what that can help him with. He might like reading."

Kili sighed, looking at his uncle. "I know, just… I'm worried. Scared. No one has asked Thorin what he wants."  
"Then maybe ya should?" Kili nodded and jumped down, going over to his uncle. Thorin looked up and smiled a bit. "Hello Kili."

"Hey Thorin… Uncle, would you like to learn to read and write?" Thorin frowned a bit. "I… I is not remembering reading. Tell me what reading is." Kili nodded and then continued. "Oh, it's words. It's… Bofur? Paper and something to write with." Bofur shook his head and took out a pencil and pad he always carried with him, sitting down. Kili wrote out his name on the paper. "See? This is writing."

Thorin studied it and then gave a cry, knocking it out his hand. "No!" Kili frowned. "Hey, stop it. Tell me, remember?" Thorin nodded, tapping his head. "Or.. orc is using writing on me." Kili opened his mouth, but Bofur beat him to it. "He means branding. It's no wonder he wanted ta forget it." Kili winced and nodded. He looked at Thorin. "That. Isn't. Going. To. Happen. Here."

Thorin nodded and carefully looked at the writing. "What is writing say?" "It says Kili. My name." Thorin looked at it, tracing the mark with his finger. He gasped and held his hand up. "I… I killed writing." Bofur looked away and it took slap on the knee from Kili to stop him laughing. "No no… It's fine Thorin, see?" Kili showed him again.

Thorin watched with a suspicious glance, but seemed interested. "Okay? Do you want to try?" Thorin nodded and took hold of the pencil, stabbing the paper. Kili stopped him. "Hey hey… Not so hard, alright?" Thorin nodded and concentrated, making a few squiggly lines on the page. Kili grinned. "Perfect!"

"He'll be top of the class this one will!" Bofur said happily. "Bifur will be in shame." Kili looked at him as Thorin continued. "Bifur?"  
"Oh aye, sometimes he gets a bad head and has to have lessons again ya see." Kili nodded. "Well, he won't be alone then." Thorin looked at them and then continued. "Name."

Kili looked at it and smiled. "Okay, we have a straight line!" Bofur couldn't help this time. He laughed.


	17. A is being apple!

Soon, Thorin's lessons began. Balin taught him small words and letters. Some days didn't go as well as the others, but most went alright. By the end of the week, he could write his own name. One evening, Thorin was at a desk Fili had given him whilst Fili relaxed in the armchair by the fire, his brother with him. Kili was exhausted. He had travelled all the way to base of the misty mountains to see some people on important business.

Fili watched Thorin as he concentrated on his letters, mumbling quietly. "Seeing him there, sitting there like that… Makes me see the king he is, not me." Kili looked at Thorin and snorted softly. "Aye. Balin said he has done well. He has taken to them like a.. A d-duuuck to water." He said whilst yawning. Fili smirked. "How was your travels?"

"Fair enough. I met Beorn again on my travels and he gave me some provisions. But I did not like those mountains. Where we passed, the company and I, there was a… Evil there." Fili watched him and sat up. "What do you mean?" Kili moved forward and lowered his voice so Thorin wouldn't hear. "I don't know…But Whatever it was… It was dead."

"Dead?" Fili questioned. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about then if… It was dead." But Kili shook his head. "No. Fili. It was dead but… This death took a member of our company in the night. A great screech over took us. A shadow and cold."  
"Nazgul."

Fili and Kili paused and looked over to Thorin, who had passed, but had not turned round. "Thorin?" Kili asked softly. Thorin sighed. "Nazgul. Looking. Always looking."  
"For you?" Thorin shook his head.  
"No… Not me, but looking. Nazgul.. Gone?" He turned and narrowed his eyes at Kili. Kili nodded truthfully. "Yes. It left in the daylight." Thorin nodded and went back to writing.

Fili stayed still, before sitting back down and looking at his brother. "You are safe now. To bed I think and no more ghost stories." Kili smiled and soon, the mountain fell quiet with the promise of a new day. The following day, Thorin was slumped at a table as Balin pointed to the letter A on the board. They had all agreed to teach Thorin in western for now, as dwarfish seemed to bring back memories of branding to him.

Meanwhile, whilst the lessons were underway, Kili had ridden out to Dale, to see Bard. He stopped outside the city, tying his pony up. Bane hurried over to him. Kili smiled. "Hello Bane, are you alright?" Bane nodded. "Yes. Oh, hello Prince Kili." he said bowing. Kili rolled his eyes. "None of that. That is for my brother and uncle. How is your family?"

Bane nodded as they walked back in. "Fair enough. My eldest sister is courting now." Kili looked at him and raised a eyebrow. "Really?" Bane nodded. "Yes. It's driving my father mad." Kili laughed as they climbed some stone steps to the garden and then house. Bane led them in. The girls were currently out whilst Bard was.. Crouched under the table. Kili looked and cleared his throat.

Bard jumped, banging his head. He cursed and stood up. "What the… Prince Kili. Thank you for coming." Kili nodded. "Yes, what's the trouble?" Bard showed him out the window. "As you can see, repairs are underway, but I fear I might need your expertise in the stone work. Our mason had a bad fall recently and will be off his feet for a while. Your brother says you have some skills in the art."

Kili blushed a bit and smiled. "Just a bit."  
"That will do, please, follow me." Kili did as did Bane. Kili spoke quietly to Bane. "He's acting more and more odd every time I come to visit."  
"It's the boy my sister is seeing. Da doesn't like him. But he's alright really. Just Da being grumpy."  
"I heard that."

Back at the mountain, Thorin was finally sitting up as Balin looked at him. "Now then, what does A stand for?"

Thorin looked at him. "I is knowing this one." Balin chuckled. "Yes, I know you do. But what word for the letter A?" Thorin paused and his eye looked round. "Urm… A is being… A is being." He suddenly smirked, much like he used to do. "A is being apple." Balin nodded. "Yes, that it is. But now for Grammar."

Thorin narrowed his eyes. "What is.. Is Grammar? Is it dwarf tool?"  
"No no. It.. Teaches you how to speak properly."  
"I is speaking."

Balin laughed. "I know, but… Not in the right way. Now, normally you would say A is for apple."  
"Why?" Thorin questioned.  
"Because it is the right way."  
"Who's said?"

Balin paused. "Well you see… I… Urm." He trailed off stumped before a voice interrupted. "Because Uncle, a king must learn to talk properly." Thorin turned and grinned, tapping the table in his excitement with his fingers. "Hello Fili! This is being lesson." Fili laughed and smiled as Balin bowed when he entered. "I can see that. I'm here to tell you that you'll be with me this afternoon."

"Where Kili?"  
"Kili is in Dale, seeing to a few things. That's all. He'll be back by this evening. I will leave you to your lessons." Thorin watched him go and sat up a bit more. Balin nodded at him as he went and looked at Thorin. "Ready to start again?"

"I is being…" He trailed off and looked puzzled. Balin watched him. Thorin's face twitched as he concentrated, before he looked at Balin. I… I am ready to start." Balin smiled. "Well then, let's begin. A is for apple."

Thorin groaned.


	18. New kings and freedom

It had now been a whole year since Thorin had been returned to them and thankfully, nothing evil had slunk it's way towards the mountain thankfully. Thorin had improved over the year and had stopped using black speech. His speech had improved and there were less nightmares. One afternoon, Fili was talking to Gandalf, Kili, Dwalin and Bard.

"I do not think him ready to rule." Bard said, shaking his head. Kili frowned. "He has a good heart to rule."  
"Aye lad, but it takes more than kindness to rule a kingdom and a race of beings." Kili opened his mouth to argue, but Gandalf got their first.

"Dwalin is right. The pressure on Thorin would be immense, as well Fili knows. There might come a day when he will be fit to rule. But let us not forget, he is already two hundred years old. Also, he might not want to be king." Fili sighed and nodded.

"Yes, what you say is true. If this is the case then we must write to Dain, tell him of the changes of.. Of I becoming King. He- Kili?" He watched his brother walk off. Kili glared back at them. "He will be better!"

Bard sighed and looked at Fili. "Your brother is very persistent."  
"He gets it from our mother."

Kili stormed along the hallways, mumbling angry to himself, but his anger had melted away when he reached Thorin's room. He opened the door. Thorin was carefully looking at paperwork, silent mouthing the words. Kili coughed a bit and smiled. Thorin looked up and stopped. "Hello Kili. H-How are you?"

"I'm alright, how are you?"  
"I-I'm very well, just l-looking at paperwork." Kili nodded. "That seems that all we are doing lately, paperwork here and there. Even you." Thorin frowned and looked at him.  
"A-Am I wrong to look at it?"  
"No! No, of course not just… Thorin, do you want to be king?"

"I… Everyone wants me to."  
"Well, yes, but what do you want?"  
"I don't want to be king. Fili is much better than me. You are a prince and much more… Inter.. Int.. Not boring."

Kili laughed. "Don't let Fili hear you say that. How about we go for a short ride?"  
"A ride? Where?" Thorin became interested, despite his nerves.  
"Anywhere you like."

Meanwhile, Fili had walked out from the meeting to get some fresh air. He sighed and rubbed his head, looking out, enjoying the breeze. He heard the gate opening and walked over to the edge, looking down. He saw Kili ride out on a full size black horse, with Thorin clinging in front. He smiled, watching them gallop away.

Thorin grinned and held onto the saddle front, looking out. Kili laughed, holding the reins, feeling free at last. Thorin gave a whoop for joy as he experienced the same feeling. The horse gave a snort as he seemed to realize he could stretch his legs and gathered more speed. Thorin laughed and put his arms up in the air. Kili laughed, turning the horse every now and then.

Back in the mountain, Gandalf saw Fili walk back in. "Where is your brother?"  
"With Thorin, out riding."  
"Is that wise?"

"Oh.. Damn it be wise!" Fili snapped. "Let him have his freedom. Mahal knows he deserves it." Gandalf nodded and smiled. "Well spoken Fili." Bard nodded.  
"Aye, I think we will welcome the new king." Dwalin nodded his approval. Fili laughed softly, shaking his head. After everyone had left, he sat back down on the throne thinking quietly.

Was he ready to become king? There was always Kili, but Kili would never accept, then of course, there was Dain. " _Nah_ " He thought with a smirk. _"Not yet._ " Not that he had anything against his cousin, oh no. But.. Not just yet. He was interrupted as Ori approached the throne with a stack of paperwork. Fili stood up and helped him. "Are these the week's reports?"

"Oh.. Oh yes sire.."  
"Ori, just call me Fili. There isn't no one else about."  
"I couldn't." Fili smiled and sat down at the throne, looking at the paperwork. Ori was about to go, but Fili stopped him. "Wait, I will need your help." Ori grinned and rushed back over, happy to help.

Meanwhile, outside, Thorin and Kili were still riding, now about a mile from the mountain. They soon stopped by a tree by the river. Thorin stroked the horse, whispering to the head which was bent down. Kili smiled, keeping a look out, but enjoying the freedom of the open air. They stayed out until they were hungry and then rode back. That evening, Kili leaned against the doorway whilst Thorin who lay in bed, getting checked by Oin and talking to Balin.

Fili walked over to Kili. "Thank you Kili." Kili looked at him. "What for?"  
"For today."  
Kili grinned. "It's okay brother."

Thorin stretched on the bed and looked at Balin. "Today Balin, was the best day for.. For a long long time." Balin chuckled. "I'm glad my friend. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight my friend."

Kili watched everyone else leave and then looked back at Thorin who was already asleep. "Goodnight uncle."


	19. Visitors, horrors and finding things out

News had reach Dain and he approved for the coronation to go ahead. One afternoon, Thorin was sitting on a bench looking out into the wild world. Dis saw him as she passed and walked out. "Hello brother." Thorin turned and smiled. "Hello Dis. How are you?"

Dis smiled and sat down with him. "I'm alright. I can't believe in two days my son will be king of the mountain." Thorin nodded. "Yes, but he will be a good king." Dis nodded and looked at him. "You have taught him well."

Thorin frowned and looked down for a moment. "I cannot remember. But he is a good king." Dis smiled and nodded, looking out. She pointed to a bird circling, telling Thorin about it. Back inside, Fili groaned as more paperwork was stacked in front of him. He had made Ori the official scribe, he looked at the papers and scrolls. "Must I sign all of these?"

"Oh yes!" Ori said, organizing them. "You just need to sign them." Fili frowned. "Ori.. " He held up papers. "These are blank papers, why am I signing these?"  
"So you don't have to sign them later."  
"I don't even know what I'm signing for."  
"You can worry about them later."

Fili groaned, but finally got through the papers by mid afternoon. He went to the main eating hall and caught up with his brother, mother and uncle. Kili looked at him. "You look very happy." Fili rolled his eyes.

"I've never handled so much paperwork. Ori had me signing blank papers. For all I know, I've just ordered a three headed troll for a house pet!" Kili laughed, sitting back in his seat. Fili laughed and looked at Thorin. Dwarves were.. Not renowned for their table manners, but Thorin's was… Always a bit more.

Even after a year, he still hoarded food in his bedroom and would glare at anyone who so much looked at him when he was eating. He was still unsure about eating in front of so many people. But his sister was on hand to help him. "Thorin, it would be easier if you used a spoon with your soup."

Thorin paused, having used bread and looked at her. "I eat soup like this for.. For always."  
"Try a spoon." Thorin picked up the spoon and looked at it quietly. Fili and Kili watched as Thorin put the spoon in and brought it back out. He gently carried it to his mouth and put it in. He frowned, taking it out.

"This spoon is very hard. Not nice to bite." Fili smiled. "Don't bite it, only the soup." Thorin laughed softly. "Cannot bite soup." Dis showed him a few more times, until he managed to get it. That evening, Fili received a unexpected visitor. He sat up a bit. "Gandalf, this is a pleasant surprise." Gandalf smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but my visit is of ill news."  
Fili frowned. "Is it of Thorin?"  
"The matter concerns him. I was on the way traveling north, when I spotted a Orc scouting party." Fili frowned. "Balin?" The older dwarf walked up to him. "Yes Fili?"

"Can you show Gandalf to the meeting room please and have my brother informed he is here." Balin nodded and showed Gandalf to a room. A few moments later, Fili, Kili and Gandalf were in the room. Kili looked round. "Shouldn't Thorin be here?"

Gandalf shook his head. "No. He does not need to hear this." Fili gulped and nodded for the wizard to go on. Gandalf sighed and looked at them before starting.

"I had found the orc scouting party that had captured Thorin. They were looking for more people to enslave I suspect. Luckily there was only three of them." Fili nodded. "I suspect you played a part in their demise?"

"That I did. I rushed to helped the pitiful creatures in their cage. Some were not too bad, some bruising, I sent them towards a village where they would receive help. But sadly, a young woman was lying dead in the cage. As I turned away, I felt something tug at my robes and saw a small hand." Kili frowned and felt sick.

"A child?!" Fili hushed him. Gandalf sighed. "Not quite Kili.. He was beyond feral, worse than Thorin. He had been beaten so savagely that he could not lift his head." Fili frowned, seeing the wizard had tears in his eyes. Gandalf looked at them. "What I am about to show you may shock you and Thorin must not know, for now.."

Fili nodded, bracing himself. They were both hardened warriors, but all their fighting and bloodshed could had not prepared them for this. Gandalf moved his cloak aside and… A skeleton arm poked out. The hand looked like a claw and Fili thought it was. He moved back a bit. Gandalf looked at him. "Stay your ground."

Fili stayed still as a emaciated creature looked out from the safety of the robes. Scars littered it's body, there was no hair on it's head and it wore no clothes. There was no life in those eyes. It opened it's mouth, showing broken teeth, hissing rather loudly at them. Kili knew he shouldn't stare, but couldn't help it.

Fili went to ask what it was, but froze, seeing the feet. The creature had rather large and now bony feet. Fili scrambled out of his armchair. "No… No please no.."

Kili looked at his brother. "Fili, what is it?" Fili froze and then turned, pushing Kili out the way, opening the door and being sick. Kili looked at Gandalf. "What is that?"

"Kili… Bilbo never made it back to the shire." It only took two seconds for Kili to join his brother. For the poor, wild creature now walking on all fours and sniffing, occasionally hissing at something was Bilbo Baggins of the shire. After a few minutes, they appeared back in. Gandalf wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked at the two. "Will you allow him to stay?"

"Of course!" They both said at the same time. Bilbo made his way towards Fili, showing his teeth. He reached a hand up, touching his robes. Fili cried softly. Bilbo though, screamed at him. Kili rushed forward. "He is not weak." Bilbo stopped and moved away. Kili sighed, sitting down, staring at the creature, which was once his friend.

Gandalf sighed and stared at the fire, unable to do or say anything. He couldn't always protect Bilbo and he had looked for him, but never would he imagine that Bilbo would be like this. No one had any idea on how to fix this. They only knew that the only person that could understand was Thorin.

And he was standing behind the closed door, listening.

 **The Bit about the paperwork was in memory of McLean Stevenson (Nov 14, 1927- Feb 15, 1996) who portrayed Henry Blake on MASH, it was a fantastic piece of script and I could just imagine Fili doing that.**


	20. Dominance, chairs and friends

It was the next day when Thorin asked Fili about the previous night. He walked over to Fili, who was sitting on the throne. Fili was staring straight ahead, lost in a world of his thoughts. He jumped when Thorin appeared in front of him.  
"I-Thorin… Are you alright?"  
"Where's my friend, Bilbo?"

Fili looked down and sighed, rubbing his head. "Kili is with him. Thorin, he is not the same Bilbo you remember. Bad stuff has happened to him."  
"I understand."  
"Thorin, he was-" But Fili was cut off by Thorin, who looked hurt and angry.  
"I know he was hurt. Like me." He turned and walked off to find Kili and also Bilbo. In a quiet room just off to the side, Bilbo had been washed and cleaned. Gandalf watched the hobbit and shook his head.

Kili looked at the wizard. "Was any possessions found on him?"  
Gandalf looked at the young prince before answering his question. "It seems Bilbo knew he was being followed. From asking a few questions from trusted sources, it seems that Bilbo sent his possessions back to the Shire. Two days later, he was captured."

Kili did some calculations in his head. "But.. That was almost a year ago!" Bilbo looked at him shouting and moved away, hissing. Kili looked at him. "I-I'm sorry Bilbo, I'm just angry at… Everything." Bilbo watched him, his sensitive ears caught footsteps and he dived under a small table. The door opened and Thorin walked in.

Thorin frowned, looking at Kili, then at Gandalf. No one said anything for a moment, but Thorin walked over to the table and bent down. He seemed to know where his friend was. Bilbo watched him carefully with narrowed eyes. Thorin looked at Bilbo, thoughts reeling in his mind. At least he had been dressed. He could see small scabs when Bilbo turned his head to the side; Parasites. Thorin knew them well, for he had plenty when he had been held prisoner.

He held out a hand. "Bilbo." The Hobbit looked at him and growled slightly, he looked rather odd with no hair on his head. There seemed to be no part of his body that hadn't got a scar on it. Thorin was persistent and stayed still and finally, Bilbo took his hand, but did not move. This didn't bother Thorin in the slightest. He calmly waited.

Finally, Bilbo crawled out. Kili watched on. "Try and stand up Bilbo." Bilbo looked at him, confusion written across his face. Gandalf came to his rescue. "When I found Bilbo, I found another slave who was able to help me. It seems Bilbo was forced to work inside a cave, smaller than himself and so, his body doesn't know what to do with this space."

Thorin looked at him. "Death caves." Gandalf looked at him, eager to know more.  
"You know of them?"  
"Oh yes… Lots of death caves. Sleep, eat and die in caves. Never let out. Bilbo would have escaped." He looked at Bilbo, who was gently touching Thorin's robe. Kili got up and walked out, too upset to carry on listening.

Fili heard him coming. "Kili? What's happened?"  
"The next time I see a Orc… I feel I could slaughter their whole kind for their part in this." Fili nodded and looked down the hall.  
"I know brother… I know."

Back in the room, Gandalf watched Thorin and Bilbo interact in some kind of language. There was western, dwarfish and black speech. The wizard smiled and stood back up. "I will return in a moment." Thorin watched him go and turned his attention back to Bilbo. The Hobbit was attempting to fit a whole apple into his mouth.

Thorin stopped him, earning him a cry of black speech from Bilbo. Thorin answered back in kind, before speaking western again. "No! You will hurt your mouth. Little bites." He took another apple and took some bites, showing him. Bilbo watched on, before taking his apple back. His bite wasn't small, but it was a step in the right direction.

Fili was walking back towards the room with Kili, but Gandalf stopped him. "I think you should leave the two alone for the moment." Fili stopped and sighed. "I suppose… But I worry, what if there is a fight." Kili looked at him.  
"If there is, it won't last long I think."

Back in the room, Bilbo moved forward on all fours, sniffing around at different things. Thorin watched him and showed him different objects. "Couch. Window. Table, Chair." Bilbo watched them and repeated them in black speech, which earned him a hiss from Thorin. It would seem that the dwarf still had a dark streak in him.

"No.. Couch." Bilbo watched him, a look crossed his face like that of a impudent child refusing to learn anything. Thorin glared at him, it was a battle of dominance. Both of them had fought to survive and so, both had to be strong. Eventually, Bilbo backed down and looked away. He pointed at the chair. Thorin walked over.

"Chair." He patted it. Bilbo watched him and winced as a memory flooded his mind. A armchair… He growled, smacking the top of his head with his hand. Thorin rushed forward and stopped him. "You speak like me, Bilbo." Bilbo looked at him and whimpered. "Cha….. Chaz…Air.. Char!" Thorin smiled, it was close enough for now.

The Hobbit turned round, loosing interest. He froze as the door opened as Kili walked in with a plate of food. Bilbo saw the food. "CHAR!" He yelled, using this word for it and ran forward on his hands and feet. Kili put the plate on the table just in time and moved back as Bilbo jumped on the table, rushing the food.

Thorin moved forward and grabbed the plate, yelling at him with black speech again. Bilbo hissed at him, but sat still. "Char!" Thorin though shook his head. "No, eat slowly, you will be weak." Bilbo stopped and frowned. Thorin put the food down and Bilbo did ate more slowly, but keeping a eye on everyone.

Thorin moved back and Kili looked at him. "W-what did you do?" His uncle turned and looked at him, grinning.  
"I am the boss." He walked out, leaving Kili alone with Bilbo. Bilbo soon finished and held his plate. "Char."

"Char? What's - Oh." He said, stopping when Bilbo was tapping another chair. "Chair… Fair enough. Now then, would you like some more food?"  
"Fud."  
"I.. Yes. More?"

Bilbo paused, before he nodded. Kili nodded, but sat down. "Your name is Bilbo…" He trailed off as he remembered a word from Thorin. " **Snaga** " Bilbo froze and bowed his head. Kili frowned. "Not **Snaga**. Bilbo. Your name is Bilbo."

Bilbo slowly raised his head. "Not.. Not **Snaga**?" Kili shook his head.  
"No. Bilbo."  
"Bi-… Bilbo.. Name.. Name!" He whimpered and curled up. Kili got up and put his arm round him. "It's okay. It's okay Bilbo."  
"N-Name!" Bilbo sobbed, unsure how to feel. Thorin walked back in and hurried over.

"Why are you crying?"  
"Bilbo! Name!" This was all the Hobbit could say. Kili smiled and looked at Thorin. "He remembered his name."  
Thorin smiled happily at this news. After a while, Bilbo calmed down. Thorin looked at him and tapped his own chest. Bilbo watched on curious.

"My name is Thorin." He then pointed at Kili. "Kili." Bilbo looked between the two and frowned. "Th.. Tor.. In. Ki.. Kileeee." Kili laughed. "I suppose so." Thorin nodded and looked back at Bilbo. But the Hobbit, exhausted with the food and warmth had fallen asleep. Thorin bent down and easily picked him up, following Kili to to the bedrooms.

 **Thank you all for waiting! Took me a while to organize this chapter! Enjoy and please review!**


	21. Dwarves, Hobbits and books

The next morning, Bilbo woke up and sat up. He was in a large bed, surrounded by blankets and pillows. He gently touched them with his scarred hands, before getting up. He stopped, seeing the clothes that had been put on him. A bit big, but they were the smallest ones around. He climbed down onto all fours, looking round.

He stopped when he saw a table of food. Looking round like a frightened deer, he hurried over it it and grabbed some things. A goblet clattered to the floor and he froze as the sound echoed. Footsteps approached and he dived back in the bed with the food.

Kili walked in and over, picking the goblet up and looking at Bilbo. He smiled. "Morning. Are you alright?" He noticed Bilbo had his hands beneath the covers. "What have you got? Show me."

Carefully, Bilbo put the food on the bed. "Mine. Mine!" Kili nodded and sat down. "Yes, they are. You don't have to hide them." The hobbit frowned.  
"Take away?"  
"No, I would never and no one will."  
"Master take away."

Kili sighed. "Well, it won't happen here. Now then, how about some visitors today?"  
"What that?"  
"Different people. How about Thorin? You get on well enough with him."

Bilbo nodded. "Yes yes! He understand words in head." Kili nodded and so, after helping Bilbo dress after breakfast, Thorin was brought in. He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Hello Bilbo."

"H-Hello." Bilbo watched him with wide eyes, as though wondering if he was real or not. Thorin smiled and touched his hand. "How a-are you feeling?"

Kili smiled, leaving the two alone. He walked off outside to find his brother. Fili was once again sorting out paperwork. He looked up. "Kili!" But his brother made a sharp turn to the left. "I think I heard our mother."

Fili playfully glared at him and shook his head, carrying on with the paperwork. Meanwhile, back in the room, Thorin has gotten Bilbo out of bed. "You need to stand up, like a dwarf."

"I… Dwarf?" Bilbo asked looking at his own body. Thorin bit his lip now confused himself. "Urm… I don't know, but you stand up. Up!" Bilbo watched, before holding onto the bed and like a overgrown toddler, he stood up breathing heavily. Thorin helped him. "There you go."

Bilbo smiled. "I'm dwarf like you!" He proclaimed proudly, before he fell forward onto the bed. Thorin helped him up. "I have you." Bilbo nodded, sitting on the bed. He looked at his feet and then looked at Thorin's boots. "I… I get those?"  
"My boots?"  
"Yes."

Thorin shook his head. "Not _my_ boots. You can have your own boots." He sat on the bed next to Bilbo, looking at the scars. Bilbo saw him looking and narrowed his eyes. "You have scars from orcs as well?" Thorin nodded and showed him his arms and legs. Bilbo looked at them then looked away.

"Bilbo?"  
"Orcs not say dwarf… Not say nothing. I know name.. Name is Bilbo. But not know.. Me." Thorin nodded. He understood. He knew he was a dwarf, but he couldn't quite remember what Bilbo was. He knew it began with a H and he was sure he was only talking it the other week with Kili, but once again, his mind had gone hazy again.

"Well.. Bilbo like little me then. Yes. Little dwarf." Bilbo looked at him and smiled. A while later, Fili was with Bilbo. "Bilbo?"  
The Hobbit looked up from what he was doing, which was moving a wooden toy horse from another dwarf with a hat on, even inside. "Yes?"  
"Do you… Remember where you come from?"

"Here?"  
"Well yes… And no. Do you know what I am?"  
"Dwarf."  
"Yes. Do you know what you are."  
"Little.. Little dwarf?"

Fili bit his lip and thought for a moment. He then got a brilliant idea. A while later after something else to eat, Fili brought in some books. He looked through them and then stopped, showing Bilbo a picture. "Look… Look at this." Bilbo looked at the picture. "Dwarf."

"Yes! Yes but…." He turned a few pages to a page about Hobbits. "Hobbit…" Bilbo looked and frowned. "Hobbit small…"  
"So are you."  
"I…Not dwarf?"  
"No.. You are a hobbit. One of the best of them infact." He gently took Bilbo's hand and held it. "And I swear to you, we shall help you."


	22. Ponies, Replacement kings and biscuits

It had now been a month since Bilbo had been found and brought to the mountain by Gandalf. In that time, he had put on weight, was doing well and now wearing clothing that had been sent for him. Kili once again out himself up to look after him. But Thorin wanted this position as well and so, Thorin could be seen trailing after Kili and Kili after Bilbo.

It made Fili laugh to see all three walking through the great halls going on some kind of adventure or Bilbo running off with something he shouldn't. One day he chuckled as Bilbo ran through the hall with Thorin's boot with his new learned word. "Victory!" Thorin followed, then Kili. He laughed, earning a glare from his brother as he did.

Balin, who was standing next to Fili smiled and shook his head. "I'm sure that is not the same hobbit that came here a month ago. Your brother and uncle has done wonders with him." Fili smiled and nodded. "Yes, they have. Though next week, they will not have a chance to."

Balin sighed. "I know."

What Fili was on about was a trip he had to make to see his cousin Dain about some new land they were to acquire. He would be gone for a week and Kili, being the crowned prince would be in charge. Balin looked at him. "Are you going to tell him?"

Fili nodded. "Tonight." Meanwhile, outside Bilbo had relished his hold on Thorin's boot and was now investigating the sturdy dwarf ponies. Thorin put his boot back on and sat down, resting.

Kili caught up. "Are.. Are you alright Thorin?" Thorin nodded. "Y-Yes, fine."  
"You are sure?"  
"Yes."

Kili nodded and walked over to Bilbo. "Bilbo, are you alright?" Bilbo jumped a bit and nodded, looking at the ponies. One beautiful white pony with black socks looked at him and snorted. "I like seeing the ponies. But I'm scared for them."

"Why's that?"  
Bilbo gently stroked them and spoke up. "Orcs is not having ponies. Orcs has Wargs. Nasty beasties…" Kili nodded. "Well I can assure you no Orcs dare come to have our ponies away. That one you are stroking is mine. He's called Khazer."

Bilbo nodded. "Brave like you." Kili smiled, but said nothing. Later that evening, Bofur was in charge of Bilbo with Bombur. Fili had the idea of Bilbo in the kitchen might stir some memories about his hobbit hole, but so far nothing yet.

Bombur was nearly done. Bilbo sat on the counter, rather happily munching his way through a bag of biscuits. Bofur saw him. "Bilbo! What on earth are ya doin' lad?" Bilbo grinned, showing a mouthful of biscuits. "Hungry."

"Well you know, you could help me get this meat to the cutting block if you want." Bilbo looked with some interest, but shook his head and jumped down walking out with his spoils. Kili looked up from the table and smiled. "Hey, don't tell me you got hungry?"

Bilbo nodded and took his place next to him and Thorin. Thorin looked at the biscuits with enormous interest. Kili stopped him though. "No Thorin. Dinner is about ready." He took them off Bilbo and passed them to Dwalin. Thorin and Bilbo sat quietly.

Whilst the biscuits were tempting, Dwalin was not. Soon, dinner was ready and everyone was talking about the events of the past week. Fili spoke to his mother. "I haven't seen you around much."

Dis smiled. "I've been going to Dale quite often. It's wonderful to see it nearly complete! Bard was giving me a tour and some market stalls are back up." Fili nodded, pleased to hear it. "Good, trade should commence soon."

After a while, Fili spoke to his brother. "I leave for the iron hills next week brother." Kili almost choked on his chicken. Bilbo jumped and moved out the way whilst Thorin gave him a goblet of water.

Kili drank some. "I.. Th-Thank you Thorin. Wh-What did you say?"  
"I am leaving for the iron hills next week for a week. I will be needing you in charge."

"B-But what about these two?"  
"Kili, there are plenty of dwarves here willing to take on the task that you do."

Kili sighed. "Very well. May I be excused?" Fili nodded and Kili jumped down getting everything ready to take his brother's place next week. Thorin and Bilbo watched him go. Bilbo smiled and tapped Thorin on the shoulder and nodded at Dwalin, who had fallen asleep.

Thorin smiled and the two went under the table, crawling over. A small hand belonging to Bilbo came up, grabbing the biscuits. Fili stopped it and lifted the table cover. Bilbo stopped and smiled, like a naughty child who had been caught.

Fili only smiled, took a biscuit and let him go. Dear gods he was going to miss these two.


	23. Dark news

It had now been three days since Kili was now in charge of the mountain. He sighed as he signed another document for something. Bilbo was off with Balin and Gandalf who had come to see how things were getting on and Thorin was standing next to Kili. He looked at his nephew.

"Kili?"  
"Hmm, yeah Thorin?"  
"You are bored."

Kili smiled. "Is it that obvious?" Thorin paused, and then nodded. Kili nodded. "I fear you may be right, come the papers can wait for another day."  
He got up and went with Thorin, ignoring the protests of the other dwarves. Thorin grinned as they went outside, they stopped by a old wall and sat on it, enjoying the now peaceful view.

Thorin looked at it thoughtfully before speaking up. "I-I'm remembering things Kili, bad bad things.." Kili looked at him. "Maybe that's a good thing Thorin. Thorin?"

But Thorin wasn't listening anymore, everything went into a white noise as a flash back happened...

 _Thorin heaved another rock onto the cart and lifted it, pushing the rubble out of the new tunnel they built, keeping his gaze low. A Orc sneered and pushed him, sending Thorin and the rocks to the floor, he was punished for that. The main Orc driver spotted him and grabbed him by his neck, dragging him down the stairs._

 _He whimpered as he was lay on a table, strapped down. The Orc looked through his instruments and then smiled, bringing fourth a piece of metal. He heated it up as Thorin felt four Orcs hold him down. The screams he produced made small cracks in the rocks as the metal was bonded with his body along his back._

 _Now he couldn't walk or stand up straight, a permanent submission pose._

"Thorin!" Kili's voice brought him back. Thorin blinked, he was laying on the grass. "H-How did I end up here?" Kili sat him up. "You had a fit, but you are okay now." Thorin nodded and rubbed his eyes. "I hate remembering. I wish I could wipe my mind clean…"

Kili nodded and sighed. "I know what you mean. But the past is past. Bilbo should be finished by now, shall we go and try and rescue him?" Thorin grinned and nodded.

Bilbo looked up, they had been trying to help the hobbit recover his memory about hobbits and his home. He jumped down. "Thorin! Kili!" Gandalf smiled and stood up. "That is lessons over for today I think. I will return in a month or two, but Kili I must speak to you on a urgent matter." Kili nodded and left the room with him.

Thorin looked at the book. "Look! These are hobbits." Bilbo smiled and nodded. "Yes. I am a hobbit, I am… me." Outside though, in a study of to the side, the talk was far more dangerous.

"There is something brewing to the south east, in the dark land." Gandalf said walking up and down. Kili watched him. "You mean… Mordor?"  
"Yes, you see Bilbo had.. Found a ring whilst on the quest with you. But he kept it hidden and safe. I'm glad he did, not to speak ill of him, but if Thorin had gotten hold of the ring, I fear the worst might have happened…"

Kili nodded. "What stirs in that place?"  
"Something we thought had died a long time ago, but now, nine black riders have been seen on the road." Kili frowned, he had heard such tales growing up.

"Nine? Such a odd number." Gandalf sighed. "It is not when you look at the history. Years ago, when your forefathers first came to these lands, magical rings were made. As you might know, seven were given to dwarf lords, some of them either stolen or lost and destroyed by dragons."

Kili nodded. "Three to the elves, I remember that." Gandalf nodded. "Those are safe and with the most powerful elves. But nine were given to the kings of men. You see, dwarfs want precious rocks and stone. But men… Men are greedy, they require power and He gave it to them."

"Him? You mean.."  
"The dark lord Sauron. Those men became the Nazgul, ring wraiths. Servants only to him, if they have left Mordor, then dark times will lie ahead." Kili nodded. "What should we do?"

"Stay safe behind your mountain is my advice and keep Thorin and Bilbo close when you go outside, their minds are weak and He will look for weakness wherever he can find it. I must talk to the head of my order and some others." Kili nodded. "If it comes to war, you have the dwarves of Erebor behind you."

Gandalf stopped and smiled. "You remind me much of your uncle, but more so of your father Kili. Head strong and never to give up, you will make a fine king one day." Kili watched him go and sighed.

Outside, Thorin stood frozen to the wall.


	24. The adventure begins again!

That night, Thorin couldn't sleep. He couldn't do anything. Kili and Gandalf's conversation had him deeply worried. Bilbo was laying in the bed next to him, he woke up and looked at Thorin, who was looking out the window. "Thorin?"

Thorin turned and bit his lip. "Go to sleep Bilbo."  
"No, woke me up you did." Thorin sighed and looked out the window. Bilbo sat up and watched him. "You… You scared?"

Thorin frowned. "I.. I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore Bilbo. I wish everything was good. I wish everyday was like the other day.. When Kili chased us through the halls, or when we stole Bombur's cookies."

Bilbo smiled at the memory and sat up. "Why can't it be?"  
"Gandalf s-said Mordor."

Bilbo now moved back, he curled up and tugged at his now re-growing hair. "N-n-n-… No. No no no NO!" Thorin got up and rushed over, quieting him. "Shh shh…" Bilbo looked at him and whimpered. "Wi-will it come here?"

"No." Thorin frowned and then made a decision. "We will lead it away."  
"What?"  
"I don't want Kili or anyone else to get hurt. We shall run away."

Bilbo considered this option. "But but… I.. I like it here."  
"I do as well, but Gandalf said something about us and… and how we can be used by the enemy or.. Or something." He began to pace as he worked out his master plan. Bilbo watched with interest.

"Where we going to go?"  
"Anywhere except here and… and that place."  
"How about my.. my old home. The shire?"

Thorin thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes!" He pointed at the map. "It's very far away." Bilbo looked and nodded. "Alright."

The next morning, Ori who was bringing breakfast in dropped the tray and ran to find Kili who was already sorting breakfast out. "They've gone!" Kili looked up and blinked, taking a moment to take this news in. "They are most likely in the stables Ori."

But now, Dwalin and Bofur frowned. "Me and Dwalin just came from there, the lads ain't there." Bofur said with a worried look on his face. Kili frowned and got up, hurrying down the hall, praying they were hiding again.

But after a search, there was no sign. Balin came out of their room. Kili looked up. "Any sign of them?" Balin sighed and frowned. "Their packs are gone and I found this." He handed him a letter by Thorin.

 _"Kili,  
Me and Bilbo have gone away so that the creatures from Mordor do not attack the mountain. I heard Gandalf and you talking last night. We are going away and hope to come back home one day. Love Thorin and Bilbo (he says bye)"_

Kili's hand shook and then ran off towards the stable. "Get me a horse ready! Dwalin, send news off to Fili. I want everyone looking for them!"

Meanwhile, Bilbo and Thorin had reached the lake and was making their way round it. Bilbo looked at a dark area into the distant. "Wh-what's that?" He asked, pointing at it. Thorin looked up and frowned.

It was where Smaug had fallen. The body of the great beast was now gone, but still, the ruins were still there. Thorin frowned. "I.. I can't remember. Come on, we have to keep going." Bilbo looked back again, before hurrying after Thorin.

He liked being with Thorin. He didn't care if he spoke in black speech, he didn't shout at him when he walked on all fours, or ate with his hands. Bilbo moved on ahead, but didn't go far. That night, they stopped at the edge of the woods.

Thorin got a fire going. Bilbo watched him quietly and spoke up. "Did.. Did you have to fight?" Thorin knew what he was on about instantly. He looked at the meat on the sticks he was cooking. "Yes, all the time. You?"

Bilbo shook his head. "No. I hid. Always hiding." Thorin looked at him. "Never hide Bilbo. You always fight." For a moment, there was the old Thorin, refusing to give up. "Always fight." Bilbo nodded and sat on his haunches, head on his knees.

"I.. I can't remember."  
"What?" Thorin gave him some meat and ate his own. Bilbo though looked rather upset. "I.. I can't remember home. I.. it's gone. Why is it gone?!"  
Thorin moved over and moved closer to him, calming him down.

"I.. I remember the pictures in your book. Lots of green hills and flowers. Round doors and chimneys and it was sunny." Bilbo blinked and yawned. Thorin continued; "Yeah big green fields with trees and lots of flowers. Blue, red orange and yellow ones." He looked down at the now sleeping Hobbit.

Meanwhile, Kili's eyes struggled to see in the darkness. Dwalin, Bifur, Balin and his brother who had joined him from the iron hills sat by the fire. Fili looked up. "Kili, we will begin first light." Kili sighed and sat down by him. "This is my fault."

"Kili, this isn't your fault. Thorin has got a good head on his shoulders and him and Bilbo has survived much worse than a night outside." Kili frowned. "I keep thinking of what Gandalf said."

A hush fell over the group. Fili broke the silence up. "We will find them and defend ourselves and others."

The next morning, Thorin woke and looked round, but froze on the ground as arrows were pointing at his face. Bilbo woke up and screamed, Thorin grabbed him and looked round. A male elf stepped forward. "What are you doing on the outskirts of our land?"

"Travelling." Thorin answered.  
"Why? Your home is the mountain, you and this… creature."  
"He is my friend!"  
"Answer me."

Thorin watched him and only needed to speak one word. "Mordor."


	25. New life begins

The male elf frowned and lowered his bow. "Thorin?" Thorin looked at him and frowned. "Who are you?"  
"Legolas Greenleaf. What brings you here?"  
"We are running away from the mountain."

News of Thorin's return had travelled on the beaks of ravens, so Legolas knew about his condition. Luckily there was someone nearby who could help.  
"And what, will running away do?" A familiar voice came through the trees. Elrond walked through with Gandalf.

Bilbo got up and rushed over, but Thorin stayed still. "We don't want to bring… That place to the mountain." Gandalf sighed, realizing Thorin must have heard their conversation. "My dear Thorin, you may return home, you will be safe, but we will-"  
"No." Thorin said, glaring into the trees.

Elrond moved forward. "May I offer a suggestion? You and Bilbo come back to Rivendell with me, until we know what it is that we are dealing with?" Bilbo nodded, staying silent. Thorin looked up at him. "Will we be safe?"

"I will offer you safety and I hope we will be." Thorin paused, and then nodded. Gandalf nodded and walked off. "I will send news to the mountain." Thorin walked over to Bilbo, making him stand up. "Don't hide."

Elrond frowned. "Thorin… Bilbo is just resting." Thorin said nothing though.

The following day, Kili, Balin and Dwalin had met the traveling party. Kili walked over to Thorin. "Are you sure Bilbo and you want to do this?"  
Thorin nodded. "Y-Yes. We don't want that here. Please." Kili sighed and nodded. "Send us word when you arrived and make sure you stay safe. Look after Bilbo."

Thorin nodded and froze a bit when Kili hugged him tightly. He then hugged Bilbo. But… Bilbo clung to Kili, he didn't want to go. Thorin walked over. "Come on Bilbo." Bilbo whined, but let go. Gandalf and Elrond shared a quiet look, but said nothing.

So, the group set off, Bilbo in the cart, Thorin sitting next to him.

Many days later, the group followed a old elvish road south a bit, to a mountain pass. Bilbo was rather miserable, to put it lightly as they stopped for their fourth night. Thorin spoke to him, but in a harsh whisper and in black speech.

 _ **"savop cryaumn agh beaumn weak!" (**_ **stop crying and being weak!)**

Bilbo for his part, replied in kind. ** _"jiak'm ukad, leave alnej halt"_** **(I'm sad, leave me alone.")**

Gandalf spoke up harshly. "There will be none of that talk whilst you are here or in the hidden valley, do you understand?" Before Thorin could answer, Elrond spoke up. "Thorin, why do you speak to Bilbo in such a way?"

"Because he is being weak. He won't live if he is weak."  
"He is far from weak. He is the same as you, at this moment in time, there is no difference."  
"I need to protect him, he is smaller than me."

Gandalf sighed and smiled sadly. "Neither of you, before coming to the mountain had known comfort or love for some time. All you knew was hate and fear. I daresay it kept you alive. But now is not the time for that. The enemy that is growing in Mordor has enough of that already without the help of you two."

Thorin and Bilbo both looked down, Gandalf continued. "After today, there will be no more of that talk and Thorin, you will treat Bilbo like the friend he is, do you understand?"  
Thorin and Bilbo both nodded silently, like scolded children.

In the next few weeks, their journey was uneventful and they reached Rivendell. Bilbo's mood picked up once they entered the house. Thorin, surprisingly stayed close to Gandalf.

Their meals were prepared for them, but neither had proper table manners really. Fili and kili had tried to teach them, but to no avail. But Elrond was patient, letting them eat how they want for now.

Word was sent back to the mountain to tell of their arrival and they were safe. Everyone, though sad at their departure, was happy they were there.

 **Three months later...**

A pair of soft leather boots ran through the golden trees, kicking up leaves as they went. A small figure crouched down and looked through the bushes. A white stag stood at the edge of a hill, looking round. The figure licked it's lips and slowly stood up.

The stag snorted and saw him, staring before it turned and disappeared into the woods. The figure grinned and ran back, his black hair tied up in a pony tail flew behind him as he ran.

Back at the homely house, a smaller figure was sitting with a young male elf, reading through books when the first figure barreled through the doorway. The male elf looked up as the smaller figure jumped. "Thorin! That is the second time you have interrupted our lessons and not attended yours."

The dwarf rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Elladan… But I saw a white stag!"  
Bilbo grinned, his lessons forgotten for a moment. "A white one? Where?"

"On the high path." Elladan frowned at this. "Thorin, what were you doing on there?"  
"Urm.. Exercising."  
"You know the path is unpredictable at the moment from the rains. You could have been hurt!" He sighed. "No matter, I suppose. Grab your books and start your lesson." Thorin glared, but did as he was asked.

In the three months they were here, they had healed greatly. For the first month, they had been in a healing coma, by Elrond himself to rid them of the evil of their mind. Their memories of Mordor and slavery were now forgotten and they were being taught afresh.

Thorin though, could not concentrate. His nephew, Kili was coming to visit in a few days time. Finally, with the history lesson of hobbits and dwarves over, the two hurried out into the gardens.

Bilbo was looking like his old self again, his hair neatly brushed and dressed in his hobbit clothes again. Thorin was more like himself, but due to the clearing of their minds, everything was still fresh and wonderful for them. Bilbo spoke up as they walked. "When will they be here?"

"A few days, no more." Thorin said sitting down and lighting his pipe. Bilbo wrinkled his nose as he did. He had never got back into that habit. He looked round at the garden. "Elrond says I can have a garden of my own here."

Thorin nodded. "That would be nice. You grow good plants." Bilbo blushed and looked away for a moment, but then spoke up. "What did you see from the high path?"

"Hmm.. I don't know, I was looking at the white stag."  
"Would you have shot it?"  
"No! It was.. Beautiful, shining in the sun almost." Bilbo looked at him, but said nothing. Thorin looked out across the garden. "I miss home though."

"I like it here." Bilbo said, sitting down.  
"Oh I do as well, just.. I miss the mountains, the rocks and my family."

Bilbo paused and then stood up, sitting next to him, offering what comfort he could and Thorin was grateful. Gandalf and Elrond watched quietly from a balcony above them. "Bilbo seems content here."

"Yes, but not Thorin." Elrond said, walking away. Gandalf watched him. "Then send him back."  
"Not yet. His mind is still too… New. A few more months, maybe even next spring."  
"Then send him out of the valley at least with your two sons. He is a dwarf, not a hobbit. He is not content to sit back and watch the flowers as Bilbo is."

Elrond paused and then nodded. "Very well, we shall see what tomorrow brings."

And so, tomorrow came and Thorin was quickly packing his bag. Bilbo watched. "Why can't I go?"  
"Elrond said it was just me and he has a special job for you."

At this news, Bilbo narrowed his eyes. "What job?"  
"I don't know. I will be fine Bilbo." Thorin hugged him and pulled away. "I will come back."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."

Later, Bilbo watched as Thorin rode out on a small pony with Elrond's sons and sighed quietly. Elrond walked over. "He will be back Bilbo. I understand it will be hard for you, but come.. I have something for you."

Playing with the hobbits' insatiable curiosity, he led him down into the lower gardens. Bilbo gasped at the last step, looking round. A large area had been set aside for him with dirt turned up, ready to be planted with flowers of his choosing, which were standing up in piles of dirt. Bilbo walked over and sniffled quietly.

Elrond looked at him. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, just… Thank you." Elrond smiled and left him to it.


	26. Now what?

Meanwhile, Thorin rode on his small pony with Elladan and Elrohir. He looked out across the landscape. To the west lay the town of Bree and further off, Thorin knew was Bilbo's home of the shire. He knew his own home lay many many miles away. Elladan rode up on his white horse. "Something troubles you."

Thorin looked up at him. "I miss home. But… I feel I cannot leave Bilbo behind."  
"Tell me master dwarf, did you see Bilbo when you in that dark place?"

The two elves spoke to Thorin on this subject, as they found it helped him get the memory out his head. Thorin frowned and thought back...

 _Thorin hurried through the narrow spaces in the tunnels, places where orcs could not go. He watched through a large crack in the wall as small beings… Hobbits were chained up, being pushed into a small tunnel for work. Thorin frowned, one of them looked familiar..._

Thorin shook his head. "I think I did, but… I do not know."  
"Bilbo will be fine." Elrohir spoke up, riding forward a bit. "I spot something on the horizon."

Thorin looked to his left and grinned. A caravan was approaching, pulled by two large horses. Thorin grinned, he knew it anywhere and made his pony start trotting over. A figure emerged and ran over. Thorin jumped down from the pony and ran the last few feet, into the arms of his nephew, Kili.

Kili grinned and pulled him close. "It is good to see you again Uncle! Are you well?"  
"I am, so is Bilbo."  
"That is wonderful news." He looked at the two elves and bowed to them, who replied in kind. "Elladan, Elrohir."  
"Prince Kili, how was your travels?"  
"Good, but very long."

They soon went back to the valley. Bilbo watched for a moment, before recognizing Kili and practically barreled into him, knocking Kili to the ground. But the young prince only laughed and wrapped Bilbo into his arms. Bilbo smiled, before getting up.

Kili lay there for a few seconds, before getting up himself. "Bilbo! You have grown more, I'm sure."  
"More food and such."  
"That's good." He saw Elrond and Gandalf walk over and both bowed to them. "I cannot thank you enough for what you have both done."

Elrond smiled. "We are happy we could help. May I ask how your leg is?"  
"It comes and goes, most likely on a particular day."  
"A morgul shaft will do that, be thankful it wasn't a blade."  
"Everyday."

After much talking and a light dinner, the talk became serious as the night drew on. Bilbo had fallen asleep in his chair, but Thorin was still awake. Kili spoke up gravely. "The shadows grow longer and longer everyday. It is taken a toll on Fili's health."

"Why does He want the mountain?" Thorin asked. Elrond looked at him.  
"It isn't so much the mountain He wants. If it is true and Sauron has returned… He will want everything, including one very precious object."  
"What's that?" Kili asked.

This time, Gandalf spoke. "A ring, most powerful ring. As you know, there were magic rings once, three were given to the elves, seven to the dwarf lords and nine were given to men. Most were taken by dragons or lost over time on some foolish quests… The men became ring wraiths."

At this word, Thorin froze and Bilbo shifted in his sleep, but thankfully did not wake up. Gandalf continued. "Yes… You've already met one of them Thorin. Oh yes, the leader, the witch king. He will call upon the others. They will look for the ring."

"Where is it?"  
"That, still remains a mystery… Bilbo used to have a ring, but if it was the one or not, I do not know, and at this moment in time, neither does Bilbo."

A silence fell over the group. Thorin sat quietly and frowned. "Will they come here?"  
"They dare not cross the river." Elrond assured him. "I think that is enough of dark talk for tonight. To bed."

Bilbo slept soundly, but Thorin and Kili stayed awake and spoke quietly. Kili frowned. "What are these… Black riders?"

Thorin frowned. "Once men, but now… When I was in Mordor, the witch king poisoned me. Not enough to kill me, enough to make my mind tormented. He knows who I am, knows who everyone is because of my memories. I can change my looks, but he will know when he sees me. Oh yes.." Thorin walked away a bit. "I know him… That one."

Kili frowned. "What do we do?"  
"I don't know… Stay here or not…"

Meanwhile, Gandalf and Elrond were once again talking. "It is too dangerous for him to go back." Gandalf argued.  
"What should we do? Keep him here?"  
"He is related to Thorin and unlike Fili, resembles his uncle in more ways than one. If the nine are on the move, then the witch king will be among him and he will know Thorin. He will not stop at him. The three are in danger. I must leave for the shire at once and warn Frodo."

"Gandalf-" But the wizard was gone when Elrond stood up. The elf lord sighed and looked out across the night. Now what? 


	27. Ancestors and kings

The following morning, the peace was broken by Kili and Elrond.

"Why cannot I go back? The mountain is my home! I nearly lost my life reclaiming it!"  
"You will loose more if you go on the roads again! Your brother Fili does not have the look of Durin about him, or..." He sighed and sat down on his chair. Kili watched him, narrowing his eyes.

"Or what?"  
"Many years ago, perhaps just over a thousand years ago, I met your grandfather, Thrain, Thorin's father at a meeting about something that was disturbed in the deep of the mountains."

Kili sat down and listened. "What was it?"  
"For years, many thought it was Balrog, a ancient creature. Dark and powerful creatures. But it was not. Your ancestors Kili, somewhere along the line did something unspeakable. I have tried my memories to find it."

"What do they do?"  
Elrond sighed. "You see, the Nazgul were once men, great kings of many kingdoms. One by one, they fell to the power of Sauron's one ring and in return, they became his slave for such power. Crippled by darkness and hate. One of your ancestors, approached the most powerful one, the witch king."

Kili gulped and sat back. Elrond watched him.

"Yes, you have a right to be afraid. Not for your brother, but for yourself and Thorin and Bilbo. Your ancestor, had black hair, a trait you have inherited from your mother and uncle and something else. When your ancestor approached the witch king, he made a deal. The dwarves in the mountain halls would be left in peace, but at a price. Nazgul do not do deals. If they do ever, not lightly."

"What happened?" Kili asked, gripped the sides of the chair.  
"It is said that he will come for those with the Durin blood."

Kili frowned. "Isn't that all our family?"  
"Only the one with your looks, to.. repay a debt if you will." He watched the young prince, who slowly took all this information in.

The young prince slumped back in the seat. "The arrow head."  
"Yes, the one that almost cost you your life. That was made in Mordor and it was no accident that it found it's way to you and not your brother."

Kili sat still and didn't do anything for a moment, before he got up and walked over to the balcony. "How can I lift this curse?" Elrond stood up and joined him.

"That, I do not know yet. I will try everything in my power to help you, your family and Bilbo. But until that time comes, you must stay here. If you do leave this valley, it will be in the company of my sons, myself or guards. Kili, do you understand how dangerous this is?"

"I do. I thank you for your hospitality." He turned and walked out, going to see if his Uncle and Bilbo were up. He stopped and looked at the Elf lord again.

"The Nazgul wear hoods, you never see their faces." Elrond did not look at him.  
"Pray you do not."

Kili frowned and left him, going through the halls. He passed the place where the broken sword lay and stopped, looking at the picture of Isildur cutting the one ring from Sauron's hand. He sighed and carried on walking. He stopped at another balcony and smiled, his spirits already lifting. There was Bilbo in his garden whilst Thorin watched him. Kili made his way down.

Thorin looked up and smiled. "Hello Kili. Are you alright?"  
"Yes. Just thinking, that's all."  
"Are you going soon?"

Kili sighed, then smiled, seeing Bilbo watch. "I will stay for a while." Bilbo seemed rather happy at this and continued to garden. Thorin nodded. His nephews eyes travelled down to his arms, looking at the scars.

"Where are all these from?" Thorin smiled sadly. "Too many tales to tell." He lit his pipe and a moment later, Kili joined him. Thorin touched a particular large one. "This one, I got from the Witch King."

Kili froze and suddenly, he had a urge to touch it. Every fiber in his being was urging him to touch it. He did so.

The air swamped in around him as he felt everything go black as he did, there was a menacing laughter...

 **((oooh! Find out what happens in the next episode, coming soon! Also, sorry about not writing in so long! Been so busy at my new volunteering job as a librarian! More soon to follow!))**


	28. Nightmares and life changes

_The young prince gasped as he awoke, looking round. The land was black and darkness seemed to be everywhere. He stood up, looking round. From a window, he saw mount doom. He stumbled back and fell over a skeleton. With a cry, he got up and hurried away._

 _"Kili..." A voice drifted along a hallway. He stopped and looked, there was movement in the darkness. He looked round for a weapon and picked up a sword. "Come on!" He shouted to the darkness._

 _"Dwarf.. I know what you did. I know what you are. You are mine!" There was a terrible screech as a hand reached out to him and then he saw a white face follow behind it._

Kili shot up in bed, breathing heavily. Suddenly there was a hand on his head, to stop him going further forward, a strong, rough hand and his brother's voice. "Easy brother, I have you, you are safe." Fili was indeed there, having got news from Elrond, telling him of the situation.

Kili cried out in pain, holding his leg as Elrond entered the room, speaking Elvish. Kili gasped, staring at him. His eyes were pure white.

" **Awaausan** " He shouted away in black speech. But the elf lord was not deterred. He stepped forward, looking at Kili.  
" _Hat nes cu lan?"_ Asking Kili what was his name? Kili laughed, foaming at the mouth. Elrond asked again, more angry this time.

Thorin and Bilbo watched from the doorway, keeping their distant, but worried.  
Kili breathed in heavily and grinned, blood poured from his mouth. Fili stared at looked at Elrond. "Help him please!"

Thorin ran forward and dived on the bed, knocking Fili away and pinning Kili to the bed. Kili hissed, but Thorin replied in kind, the look of the wilds coming back to him.

" **Lat liwo anukwas alnej!** " Kili snarled, refusing to give him a answer. Thorin showed his teeth, with a promise of a bite. Only then did Kili answer.  
" **Wiavch kaumn** " Thorin stayed still, keeping him still before he shouted in western.

"You leave him alone! Get out of there! Kili! Kili, come back!"

 _Kili looked round, hearing his uncle's voice. "Uncle? Thorin!" Kili ran through the darkness, looking for someone.  
_ " _You won't find him."_

 _Kili turned and looked, there stood his brother, Fili. He moved forward. "Fili... Where are we?"  
"A safe place my little dark prince."_

 _The younger of the two frowned and looked at him again. "What?" Suddenly, Fili's head snapped back and a figure grew from the body, tall, thin and draped in a black cloak. "You will be ours."_

 _Kili screamed, but as the figure went to touch his head, there came a strong voice, followed by light, flooding his mind..._

Everyone watched as Elrond and Gandalf, who just happened to be "passing through", stood over Kili's bed, muttering strange things they only knew of. Finally they finished and stood back. Fili gulped, tears marked his face as he moved towards his brother, but Gandalf stopped him. "Wait."

They all waited. Kili breathed in heavily and opened his eyes. "Fi-Fili?" Fili grinned and moved forward, joined seconds later by Bilbo and Thorin. "Brother! We were sure... Oh you are back now."

Thorin looked up at Elrond and Gandalf. "Thank you, you have once again, saved my family." Elrond though, did not look pleased. "This is not over yet. Kili... Whatever happened has taken it's toll."

Kili blinked and sat up, frowning. "Wh-what?" Fili looked at Elrond. "What do you mean?"

Gandalf spoke up. "Your brother was shot in the leg. Whilst trying to clear his mind of the evil it caused, there was still some poison. It was removed, but the damage is done."

"No.." Kili spoke, he knew what it meant.  
"I am sorry Kili."

Kili breathed in heavily. "No.. No, look.. Look I still have my legs! They can work fine.. Fili!" Fili stared at him and looked at Kili's legs before pulling out a knife. "Only a small cut." Kili shakily nodded, watching him.

Fili frowned, and made a quick, but sharp cut. One that would have stung certainly, but Kili did not react. Fili pressed down on the wound. Nothing. Kili sat there, staring straight ahead. He would never walk again.

That night, it seemed that no one slept. Elrond, troubled, stayed awake, listening to the sounds of the valley. He turned as Thorin joined him. "Thorin. I am sorry."

Thorin nodded. "I know. I thank you for saving his life. I have had dealings with the witch king before, it is a marvel you were able to save him."  
"I wish I could have done more."  
"If you did, it would have killed you. My nephew, Bilbo and myself are alive tonight because of you."

Elrond smiled a bit. "I take comfort in your words. Thank you." Thorin nodded and watched him go, before looking out onto the valley. Would they ever be safe and well?


	29. All things must come to a end

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted in forever! I've had a really busy past couple of months, including a accident with my leg recently. This will be the last chapter, so I have been working on it whilst recuperating. I hope you all enjoy this! And thank you for staying with me!

 _ **Three years later...**_

A war raged on in the east, far across the mountains, the skies of Mordor were once again black with evil. Thunder and lighting stretched out their powerful arms towards Gondor, whilst on the fields below, a great battle ensued between good and evil once again. This was not the battle that would eventually come, but only the first of many.

Back across the misty mountains, past the goblins in their caves and the eagles in their eryies, there stood Rivendell. Silent and peaceful in the valley.

'BILBO!' A voice cried out. Bilbo laughed and ran through the halls. He looked like your average hobbit now, though still bore the scars of his past. He had been with Gandalf many times to the Shire and soon, would hopefully be living there again. Gandalf had managed to sort out everything with "a bit of help" so that his nephew, Frodo would get his home. This was much to the Sackville-Bagginses disdain.

Behind the voice, there came a dwarf hobbling on two beautifully crafted crutches. They fitted round his arms as though they had been waiting for him. He was nimble, able to keep up with Bilbo easily. When he moved his arms, the crutches didn't stick out, but moved as though one with his arms. His arms were strong as his legs were weak.

Bilbo laughed. "Oh come on Kili, getting far too slow in your old age!"  
"Oi!" Kili propelled himself at the hobbit and launched himself upwards onto a small table and laughed, sitting there.

Bilbo frowned. "There are chairs you know. It isn't polite to sit on tables."  
"I'm a dwarf. We are not known for our politeness."

"I am trying to do some work for your brother." A voice came from a room, which emerged Thorin. He was a bit older now, a long white streak in his now shoulder length hair. The elves had made him a eye patch from gold and silver with a emblem of a wolf on it. Thorin had wanted a wolf, but never indulged his reason why.

"Sorry Uncle." Kili shuffled off the table and moved round. Thorin sighed and then smiled. "That's alright, I needed a break. What were you two up to anyway?"  
"Oh just..." Kili trailed off, looking away.

Thorin moved forward. "Yes?"  
"We might have messed up Elrond's office by mistake."  
"By mistake? How is that possible?"  
"I was trying to get my work done, but Bilbo comes in, wanting me to help with his maps."  
"I needed the ink you were using!"  
"You didn't need to grab it!"  
"You were-"

Thorin cut them off. "Enough!" He rubbed his head. "I want you to go back there, both of you and return the office to some sense of normality before Elrond returns from hunting."

The two slunk off aftewards. It was late in the afternoon when the master of Rivendell returned and found a sleeping Hobbit an Dwarf on his desk. Elrond looked round and smiled, leaving the two. He couldn't remember his desk being so tidy...

Two weeks later, horns sounded to show the sign of a small caravan approaching on the road pulled by goats. Elladan and Kili were down by the river and looked up at the horns. Elladan smiled. "I think that is our visitors." Kili frowned and looked at the bridge.

He then grinned, spotting the small caravan and flipped himself over, grabbing his crutches and pulled himself to his feet, before taking off. Elladan and had to run to keep after him. The only way back was up some very steep steps or the rock. Elladan looked up and looked at Kili. "I will race you, perhaps you will win this time!"

Kili grinned at him. "Oh you're on." He swung himself forward, landing on his backside on the rock. He moved his hands, pulling himself upwards, using the crutches behind him as supports. Elladan watched from the steps, there was a moment where Kili tilted backwards and Elladan went to move, but Kili managed to right himself before they were off again.

Kili made it to the top, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes to see Elladan, but instead was looking at his brother, Fili. Fili grinned.  
"I must say, I am impressed brother."  
"Fili!"

He jumped to his feet and hugged him with one arm. Fili laughed and hugged him back and sighed. "You are a sight fore sore eye brother. Elladan, how do you fare?"

Elladan bowed. "Very well my king." It was true, Fili was now the full king. As of last year, his uncle handed him the title over. Fili smiled from behind his beard and looked at his brother. "And you, what happened to the beard you said you were growing?"

"I got bored of it. It kept getting in the way. What about you? What is this magnificent muzzle you are cultivating?"  
Fili laughed. "I must look my part, come." The three went up, a dwarf guard followed the the caravan dutifully.

Thorin was working on some maps with Bilbo and Elrond. Elrond looked up and smiled. "I think this can wait."  
Thorin frowned, as did Bilbo as the elf walked away, but then they turned and grinned, seeing Fili. Thorin embraced his nephew as did Bilbo.

Later, after dinner and drinks they were all caught up. Fili sat back and sighed. "Balin has moved to Moria now, Ori went with him. Dwalin is still at Erebor, teaching the younger ones about fighting." Thorin nodded. "How does being a king suit you?"

"Oh... It's alright I suppose. I feel a bit lonely, but it passes. We have turned profits. But enough about that, tell me about what you three have gotten up to. The talk I had with Elrond earlier, Kili and Bilbo cause nothing but trouble for everyone." Kili playfully glared at him, but said nothing.

Bilbo looked at the fireplace. "I'll be going home soon. To the shire. Gandalf and Elrond think I am ready."  
"What do you think?" Fili asked, sipping his wine.

"I... I don't know. I'm not the same Hobbit I was I think. But I think it's a good thing. I will be living with my nephew Frodo for a while. But I might come back here."

"All things must come to a end, Bilbo." Fili spoke. Thorin watched him quietly. "But that does not mean the end of all things. Sometimes, a ending is of one journey and the start or another. That's what I found out. Being king... You are often in charge in making that end, but sometimes... The end decides when it wants to come, not you."

Thorin smiled at him, looking into the fire. Kili listened quietly. Bilbo nodded, he looked at Fili. "I'm just scared."  
"You would be a fool if you were not." Fili continued. He got up, walking over to the balcony and looking out into the valley. "It is when we are most afraid, that we find out how brave we really are."

Bilbo looked down. "But... What if I'm not brave?"  
"You must have some bravery you, Mr hobbit." Bilbo frowned. "How?"  
Fili looked at him. "Because you are here now. Everything that has happened to you. To Kili, to Thorin and to me... We are all here now because.. We may not realize it, of bravery, in one form or another."

Bilbo nodded and got up, excusing himself and going to bed. Kili smiled and yawned. "If you will excuse me brother, Uncle I'm going to turn in as well." The two dwarves nodded and watched them leave.

Thorin looked back at Fili, his eyepatch glinting in the firelight. "Fili, I am proud of you."  
"For what Uncle?"  
"To take on such a responsibility at a young age. You spoke with much wisdom tonight, far beyond your years."

Fili smiled and looked down at his cup. "Everything good in me, started with you uncle." Thorin looked at him, tears in his own eye. The following day, Fili and the small caravan had to depart. Kili looked at him. "Can't you stay for a while?

Fili smiled. "I would if I could Kili, but I am king of Erebor, I must return. It is a long journey and winter is coming."  
Kili looked out across the valley. Here, it always seemed to be summer. "Yes, I suppose so. I will write to you of course."

Fili laughed and hugged him. "I would expect nothing less. Bilbo? Are you ready?"

Kili frowned and turned, looking at the Hobbit, who was ready with Gandalf and Thorin not far behind. The Hobbit was dressed for travel. "You're going? Now?" Bilbo nodded. "Yes. I... I think it's time I went home." Kili looked at everyone. Fili spoke to his brother. "All things must come to a end."

"But... why now?" Kili asked, upset at the short notice.  
"Kili..." Bilbo began. "You saved me. You spoke to me when no one else would. You held my hand in the darkness when I was most lost. But now, I have found my way home. Because of you. I want to go home."

Kili looked down at the ground. "I will miss you."  
"Of course you will. And I you. But we can send letters and it's not so far that I can't visit you, is it? You'll be well enough soon and maybe we can have another adventure."

Kili nodded and hugged him tightly, before letting go. He looked at Gandalf. "Get him home safe."  
"My dear dwarf, nothing shall fall on Bilbo... except perhaps my stick if he keeps stealing my biscuits..." Bilbo laughed and looked away.

Later, they all waved goodbye to them. Kili suddenly ran forward, hopping up the steps onto the cliff so he could see them in the distance. Thorin joined him a few moments later, watching them. "They will be back, Kili. One day."

Kili nodded and sat down as the sun began to rise across the landscape. Later that day though... Kili had locked himself in his bedroom and ignored everyone who knocked on his door, looking out at the landscape. Elrond feared he was still too ill and his mind too weak to leave Rivendell.

There came another knock on his door. "Kili? Kili open the door." His uncle's voice came through the door. "Kili!"  
Kili got up and walked over, unlocking it and looking out. "What?"  
"You cannot sit and mope in the dark all day, come out here, now." Kili looked down, before he hobbled out and sat down on a bench.

"I am... just lonely uncle. I have you and I feel much better for it, but.."  
"I know Kili. I know." Thorin smiled and looked round. "How are you feeling today?"

"Sad but... I am feeling stronger."  
"Oh really?" He stood up, looking at him. "Race you to the falls?"  
"You're on." Kili said, grinning and jumped up, the two of them racing to the waterfall. Elrond had been watching and held up his hands, shaking his head in disbelief, but smiling.

All things must come to a end. But sometimes, it is just the beginning...

 _Fin_

Thank you all for sticking with me and my HUGE absence here. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
